


The Worning Heart

by sakuracutie01



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bestiality, Bottom Jared, Crybaby Jared, Danneel Harris bashing, Dom Jensen, Domestic Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, Extreme angst, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Jensen, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jensen, Rape/Non-con Elements, SO SAD, Sexual Violence, Sub Jared, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 41,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuracutie01/pseuds/sakuracutie01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared was born a disgraceful half-breed and an omega who lived alone. Jensen is a one of the respected Alpha in the village. Two totally different end of the spectrum and yet, here they are, mated to each other. Will Jensen came to loved Jared when he absolutely despised the creature and will Jared be able to bear Jensen's abused and torture?<br/>Please make sure to read the notes before beginning the story to understand the AU, the setting and it's cultural structure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'm a fan of possessive,dominant alpha/weak,submissive omega and so this story will be dom!jensen and sub!jared.  
> CHARACTERS: All omega have the power to give birth whether they are guy or girl omega. All omega are prep in their childhood to do housework and become the ultimate housewives. The alpha grow up to be hunters and traders. Only beta woman are in heat and can gives birth while guys beta behaved like normal guy.  
> *Just like in Inuyasha, Half-breed are a super rare creature who can't shift and have wolf ears while full-fledged werewolves can shifts and are born a wolf pup.  
> SETTING: The time setting is prehistoric/native american/Naruto's village. Just like how Naruto's village is huge and there are many village, the story will also have the same. However Jared lived outside the village in a secluded forest area. The Hunting will be outside of the village and opposite to Jared's forest.  
> CLOTHES: the people wore native style where the man only have on a pant (no shirt) and all woman wore dresses. Omega male worn pants but with a shirt on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello y'all, as you'll know, the awesome, operationgenocide,, have decided to beta-read this story for me. This is her first edition to Chapter 1 (well, the first half of the story, that is) but this just a little taste of what going to come after chapter 10 so make sure to stay tune. Additionally, make sure to check out her account and read her story!!!

Ever since Jared could recall, he had always lived in his little rounded hut with grandgran at his side. The only world he knew, the only place he knew that existed was his home, grandgran, and the vast forest that protected them. It was only the two of them but it was cozy and Jared was satisfied.

Jared alway remembered his grandgran as being his entire world. She was a little old woman who had lost her eyesight over the years but still had her wisdom with her. He sometimes wondered about his parents, but grandgran never mentioned them, so neither did he. She had taken care of Jared ever since he could remember and had taught him everything he needed to know.

Grandgran would teach him how to do housework, ranging from cooking to embroideries, encouraging him to be the best possible wife he could be for his future family. Grandgran also taught him about medicines and herbs, which fascinated him. They would take long walks in the forest surrounding their home, collecting plants and grandgran would explain the properties and uses of the plants they found. Jared would always look up to her, and would memorize everything she said in his tiny little brain.

Jared was satisfied with his life. Yes, sometimes he would feel lonely and it got worse when he remembered that his only friends were a couple of squirrels and birds but it was fine. Everything was fine as long as he had his grandgran at his side.

This thought process lasted until he finally learned that a whole new world existed outside of his isolated land.

It started out as a regular day, like every other day. Grandgran had asked young 10 year old Jared to go collect a few herbs for her and he instantly took off, happy that she trusted him and didn't question the reason behind her request. When he came back holding a basket full of the requested herbs, he immediately noted a difference in his home - an unfamiliar adult male sitting around their little fire and conversing with grandgran.

He quietly walked inside, not wanting to disturb his grandgran but as he awkwardly wiggled the basket in his small hands, it made an unintentional noise, both people noticed him and looked over. Grandgran smiled at him and told him to drop the basket beside the hearth. Jared nodded and went to do as he was told but as he turned back to look at the strange new person, the man growled at him causing him to let out a high-pitched squeak. Scared, Jared quickly ran outside and hid beside the hut, trying to peer through the wall to look at the man, who smelt heavily of frustration and a mix of anger and confusion. As he sniffed some more, he felt a small burst of hatred and winced. This was his first time meeting someone, and the idea was extremely alien to him.

He heard his grandgran telling the man to settle down, and deeming the situation safe, he stepped into his home cautiously. Immediately after passing the threshold, the stranger glared and growled out an unfamiliar word that was laced with hatred, “Half-breed”. It was said with such negativity and hate that Jared instinctively flinched away from the threat. Jared had briefly heard the word but he doesn’t know what it mean, and doesn't like it very much. It just seemed too insulting and offensive. For little Jared, the conversation between the adult and his carer was undecipherable and so with a quick glance to his grandgran, he headed toward the forest to feed his animal friends.

After a couple of hours had gone by, he walked back to his home and paused in the doorway, watching in and searching for the stranger from earlier. Luckily, he only saw grandgran crushing some herbs. Grandgran smiled at him and patted a spot next to her, indicating for him to sit down. Quietly, Jared made his way into the spot while observing where the man could have gone to.

“Oh don’t worry dear, that man is gone,” Grandgran reassured him with a small smile. Jared instantly felt more secure so he relaxed into his spot and focused on what grandgran was doing.

“Who-" he attempted to say then paused to try and work out how to word it respectfully. "Who was that man, grandgran?” Jared asked

“He’s merely someone from the village. Only came to ask for a charm.” Grandgran explained, but for some reason, his confusion grew.

Jared nodded but understandably, he was curious. He never knew there were other people beside him and grandgran. Silently, he questioned the other thing she had mentioned- what was this 'village'?

Unable to contain his curiosity, Jared asked grandgran with a hopeful expression.

Grandgran smiled her toothless smile and patted his head. “You’ll see tomorrow.” Grandgran replied.

Jared was perplexed. See what tomorrow? What were they doing tomorrow? What if that man visited again? Jared decided he didn't really like the stranger. Sensing the confusion, grandgran pulled him into a warm hug and explained herself as she rested her soft chin on the top of his head, “Tomorrow, we’ll make a trip to the village to get some new supplies and tools.”

Jared hesitated for a moment. He kept repeating her words until he finally understands got it in his brain that they’ll be going to another place and meet new people. Suddenly his confusion faded to excitement. Hopefully, they won't be as cruel as the man that visited earlier.

After thinking about it a little more, he noted that grandgran was a medicine woman and people came to her to get medicines and charms. Maybe his grandgran was once part of the village, he thought.

During that night, Jared couldn’t sleep due to his excitement. He never once considered that there’ll be another place beside his home and other people to meet. He’ll be able to see a lot of houses and new things that he couldn’t even imagine. Maybe, he’ll make a friend tomorrow too. Oh, he couldn’t wait.

So both of them woke up earlier than usual. Grandgran prepared some food for them while Jared put on his newest clothing. When he finished dressing, he came to grandgran and presented himself to her and she only laughed and complimented him.When they were out of the door, grandgran reached down into her back and Jared saw that it is a furry cap. Grandgran put the cap onto Jared’s head and told him to never take off the cap when they’re in the village, and especially that he must cover his white wolf ears on top of his head.

Jared wanted to ask why but grandgran didn’t explain and they set out into the forest.

The trip was wasn’t that difficult, only an hour walk, but it seem like forever to Jared. When they finally reached the big front gate of the village, Jared was already lost for word. The gate was within a 40 ft high wall. When they passed the gate, Jared held tightly to grandgran’s skirt but look curiously everywhere. From the gate laid a dusk road that led through the entire village. On both side of the road are markets and stands whereas the wooded houses are built on top of mountains and behind the market. There are also lots of trees that surrounded the village.

Both Jared and grandgran make their way toward the noisy market to get the supplies and tools. On their search, Jared was able to see a lot of people shopping and interesting things that were sold such as meat, fishes, baskets, clothes, tools, animal, jewelry and toys.

When grandgran went inside a store to pick out some tools, Jared noticed a shiny round blue marble and he grabbed it. It fit perfectly in his little palm and he smiled. He doesn’t know what this thing was but it made him happy and he thought that maybe grandgran could buy it for him.

Just as he was still in thought, an old fat man came up and slapped him across his face. Jared fell into the ground and dropped the marble. His cap also fell off but he quickly grabbed it to cover his head. The fat man gasped but he quickly went to pick up the marble and wipe it with a piece of clothes while yelling at Jared.

Grandgran quickly rushed outside and went to lift Jared up the ground. Jared had tears in his eye, he doesn’t know what he did wrong and why he get hit. Jared stayed behind grandgran and sobbed miserably into her skirt. While grandgran ask what’s the matter.

“Oh! Is this little thief your’s?” the fat man sneered

“A thief? I think you misunderstood, sir. Jared would never do such as thing. He’s a good boy.” Grandgran stated back.

“Well, I caught him red handed stealing this priceless marble. What do you have to say to that?” the man yelled.

Grandgran turned to face Jared and ask him if the man was right. Jared shook his head.

The fat man became even angrier and started yelling at Jared for being a liar and a thief. Jared was too sad to understand what he rambling about but he did catch the word “half-breed”.

After a few minute, grandgran was able to calm the man down with a few coins and he scuffed off.Grandgran led Jared out of the store.

Jared wanted to explain that he didn’t stole anything and was about to open his mouth when grandgran smiled at him and said, “I know you didn’t do it, sweety. That man is nothing but a greedy pig.” Jared nodded his head but he remember the word “half-breed” and wanted to ask grandgran about it but grandgran had stopped and went to the meat stand. While she looking through the fleshes on the table, Jared stood close to her and look at his shoes like they’re the most interesting thing in the world. Just then, he heard some children laughing and turned his gazed to see a bunch of children running toward them. One with a wooden sword.

Jared’s eye lighted up and he instantly let go of grandgran’s skirt and ran after the children.

Jared was a slow runner and when he finally catches up to the children, he decided to stay beside the bushes and look to see what they were doing. The children are playing some sort of fighting game near the edge of a pond. There are 4 boys and 2 girls and they look like they were a few years older than Jared. Jared was especially astonished by the tall boy with the wooden sword.

The boy had brownest-blond hair and the greenest eyes that Jared ever seen. His smile and laugh are also very pleasant to Jared as well. The boy was swinging his wooden sword around teasingly and the rest of the kids tried to grab it from his hand.

Jared couldn’t keep his eye off of the children but when he felt something wriggling on his hand, he quickly glanced at it and saw a big yellow caterpillar crawling on it. Jared screamed and quickly shot up from his place, revealing him to the children.

After Jared got rid of the pest, he noticed that the children were looking at him in a confused manner. He quickly blushed and glanced down. He brought his hand together and tried to explained why he’s there.

The green eye boy came up to him and after he examined Jared. He pulled Jared’s cap off and all of the children gasped. Jared quickly covered his fatten ears with his hand and back away. Suddenly the green eye boy struck Jared down with his wooden sword and yelled “monster” and “half-breed”. The rest of the children joined in and started punching and beating Jared. Jared pleaded but they won’t stop and he started crying.

After Jared felt numb all over his body and couldn’t move an inched, The children finally stopped and the green eye boy kicked Jared over to his back and pinned him down with his feet on Jared’s chest, with the wooden sword at Jared’s throat.

"And now the hero will strike down the monster!” the boy yelled. His friend cheering him on.

“Pl-please...” Jared slowly whimpered out.

When the boy was about to struck the final blow, Jared heard grandgran yelling for him and then the weight on his chest was gone and he was scooped onto grandgran’s chest. He turned to look at his attackers but could only see the children running away blurrily and then everything went dark.

When he came too, he was on the back of grandgran. He could hear the chirps of the crickets and saw trees moving passed him.

Jared groaned and said softly,”Grand..gran.?”

“Go back to sleep, my child.” grandgran said and Jared found that his eye suddenly become heavy and he let them closed.

The next time Jared woke up, he was in his bed. Jared pulled himself out of his sleep and used his elbow to prop him up to examined the room. He saw grandgran stirring something in the pot and turned to faced Jared. When grandgran flashed him a sweet smiled, Jared weakly stood up and ran to hug her side. Jared’s tears come out like rivers.

"There, there, don’t cry, sweetie.” Grandgran soothed him and rubbed circle around his back but Jared just continued crying.

It was then that Jared made up his mind to never go to the village ever again.

It took a few minute for Jared to calm down and he nestled deeper into grandgran’s chest. After that, Jared tried to explained what happened and beg for her forgiveness, then he suddenly remember the word “Half-breed”.

“Grandgran…the children called me a monster and a half-breed but I’m not a monster right? And what is half-breed?” Jared asked. Grandgran stopped smiling and looked into Jared's eye. Jared could clearly see the sadness behind her eye which made him even more confused. Grandgran puffed out a breath and patted Jared’s head.

“Oh my sweet child, you’re so young and yet you have to find out this way.” Grandgran said. 

Jared was confused. Why is grandgran saying such thing? What did Jared do wrong?

“My sweet child… a half-breed is …a combination of two unlikely things.” Grandgran answered.

“ But…I’m a complete person” Jared replied

Grandgran chuckled and her hand went up to Jared’s ear and stroked it. Jared was still confused but he let his head falls into grandgran’s hand.  
“I know honey, but a half-breed means that your parents are not alike and so they have you and you’re a half-species.” Grangran again explained

Jared sat there looking devastated and stilled confused.

“You…you mean that I’m only half-werewolf?.” Jared corrected and Grandgran nodded

For the rest of the night, grandgran explained to Jared that his mother was a werewolf but his father was human. His mother went to heaven after she gave birth to him and so grandgran took it upon her job to take care of him. She also explained that full-fledge werewolves hated and discriminated half-breed and that was why Jared get beat up by the children. This was also why he had to wear the cap and covered his ears.

There was nothing for Jared to do except cried in the chest of grandgran. He cried that he’s a half-breed, he cried that nobody want him and they all hated him, he cried because he couldn’t see his mother anymore and he cried because he couldn’t do anything about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for liking my story. Here is the 2nd chapter that i promised you guy. Please still leave comment and kudos. It brighten my days knowing that y'all like my work. I'll tried to upload as soon as possible so please bear with me. Thank you all and have a good read.

It was when Jared turned 13 that his entire world came crumbling down.

Grangran had been sick for the last year and she couldn’t move from her bed anymore. Jared tried as much as he could to take care of her. He’ll go into the forest every day to gather herbs and plants to made medicine for her, but no matter what he did, her strength was fading by the days.

Jared had just finished picking a new plant on top of a boulder and started making his way back home, determined that this time; this plant will be to one to cure grandgran. 

Jared opened the door to their old humble hut and set down the plants by the hearth, before making his way to check on grandgran.

Grandgran smiled when she saw Jared and tried to sit up. Jared quickly moved to her side and told her not to do so.

“Grandgran, today I’ve picked a new herb. Maybe this-” Jared excited said but was cut short.

“Oh, child… those plants won’t help me…I told you many times that this is just going according to the law of nature.” Grandgran told Jared.

Jared didn’t talk. He knew that grandgran had told him the first time she became bedridden, that it was her time to go and that it was just part of nature so nothing could cure her. Jared remembered foolishly asking where she was going and she just chuckled. However, when Jared learned what grandgran meant, he told her that nature wasn’t fair. Again, grandgran just laughed.

And now, Jared was desperate. He was so afraid. So very afraid, to lose grandgran, the only person he ever knew. He never thought that Mother Nature could be so cruel to take away his grandgran.

Jared let a few tears fell from his eye and he sobbed. Grandgran reached up her fingers to wipe away the tears and only smiled weakly at Jared.

Jared wiped his tears and get up.

“I’ll be back with the herb, grandgran.” Jared said and stepped out of the room but was stopped by grandgran calling his name. He turned his attention back to her and slowly moved back to her side. He held her hand and presses it to his cheek.

“Jared… child, I know that I don’t have much time left...” Grandgran coughed. Jared shook his head in denial and cried. “No, no. Grandgran, you can’t leave me. What would I do without you?” Jared sobbed miserably.

Grandgran smiled and weakly continued saying, “My dear, I have been alone for many, many years but I was the happiest in my life sharing these 13 years with you. You have the kindest of heart and gentlest spirit, god will bless you.”

Jared couldn’t stop his tears and now, grandgran also had tears spilling out of her closed eye.

“Before I go, I wanted you to promise me that you’ll find a mate and built a beautiful family with him. Don’t continue your life in this dreadful, lonesome place. Promised me, child.” Grandgran smiled.

Jared nodded and swiped his thumb across grandgran’s eye to wiped away her tears. “Yes, grandgran, but please just let me get the herbs first”. With that, Jared ran quickly to the outside while ignoring grandgran's coughing fit in effort to call him back. He quickly prepared the herb into a tea and rushed to the bedroom but found grandgran sleeping. Her chest stop rising.

It was like time had stopped. Jared's body become numb. He couldn't even feel the heat radiating from the cup of tea. Jared didn't even realized that he had dropped the tea until his hand feel light again. 

Jared numbly made his way to grandgran, with tears rolling down his cheek. “Grandgran?” Jared asked when he dropped down to her side again and cradled her face both his both his hands.

He knew, deep deep inside him, that grandgran had passed away. Yet maybe if he shook her or called her name, maybe, just maybe, grandgran would open her eye. Again Jared called grandgran. No answer.  
Jared went to shook her shoulder and called her once more but still no answer. He tried a few more time but grandgran was still sleeping.

When the realization hit Jared, he broke down and hugs grandgran’s body as tightly as he could and just cried.

“Uwahhhhh! No! No! grandgran…you can’t leave me! nwahhhh!

He continued crying until he feel like he had no more tears coming out and his voice became hoarse.

This was the darkest day that Jared had to go through. Jared never knew that anything could hurt as much as this.  
__________  
Even though Jared had promised grandgran that he will leave their home, he still couldn’t bring himself to move out. It was, after all, the only thing that still held memories of grandgran.

Jared visited grandgran’s grave every day. He remembered to bring grangran food every meal times and ate beside her grave while updating her of what happening with his life.

Sometime when it hurt too much and Jared couldn’t bear it anymore, he’ll sleep beside the grave and dreamed of grandgran coming to wrap her arms around him. It was his only comfort in those lonely nights.  
__________  
3 years later: Village

Every year the elders arranged a hunt where all matured werewolves participated in to find their own mate. The hunt started off when every betas and omegas entered into their first heat. They were then released into the forest and the Alphas have to go find them. When the alpha did find their desired mate, they’ll consummate and become husbands and wives the next day. The wife will go lived with the husband, who should have already built their own property, and spent the next entire life with them. Now, not every werewolf got their mate during the hunt but one could alway try another year.

Before the hunt, the whole village threw a big feast to celebrate and wished each other's good luck in finding their mate. However, before the feast started, all eligible alphas went hunting for games and whoever brought back the biggest catch will receive a reward. Their kills will then be used to cook for the feast.

The hunters had been gone for an entire week and now they had returned. The whole village had thrown a huge parade in their honor and everyone came to welcome the returning hunters.

Jensen walked proudly through the street as he carried a huge boar on his right shoulder. Smirking and waving his hand to the crowd. He could see numerous young betas and omegas screaming for his attention and little boys looking up at him in admiration. He gave a wink to the girls and one of them fainted.

Suddenly an arm swung across Jensen’s shoulder and Jensen turned to see that it was only Luke, his half-ass best friend.

“Stop being a hotshot, Jen. You just have to have every girl’s heart, don’t you?” Luke chuckled

Jensen laughed and replied, “Hey, blame it on the god who created this hot body.” Jensen motioned his hand to his abs.

“Well then the gods must be corrupted.” Luke laughed.

Both alphas laughed and made their way to the elder’s hall to present their kill. There were probably 20 or more alphas that went on the hunt and some brought in incredible games. Jensen could see 2 guys hauling in a 4 feet stag and he could also see what look like a 300-400 pound male boar, even bigger than the one he has on his shoulder.

Jensen saw a guy coming to drag the boar and proudly smirked at Jensen. However, he just smiled back at the man and turned to look at Luke.

“It’s because you carried this tiny piglet on your shoulder,” Luke mocked.

“You tried holding this “tiny piglet”.” Jensen countered back.

“Sure” Luke proudly addressed.

Luke dropped his two quail and went around Jensen’s shoulder to grab the dead animal. Luke smirked and wiggled his hand. He got a hold of the animal’s body and tried to pull it off Jensen’s shoulder. Jensen watched in amusement when Luke started puffing and huffing and couldn’t move the animal. Finally, Luke stopped and put his hand up in surrender.

“Fine. I give up. Just what the hell is this thing?” Luke asked

Jensen laughed and slumped the animal off his shoulder easily into the ground. Luke stared with his mouth opened. Luke then shook his head while saying, “I knew it! I knew that gods were corrupted."

Again Jensen just laughed.

Suddenly an old man wobbled to the alphas and said, “It is now time for the presentation. Any alphas that had captured a game during the hunt, please put your game in the center of the ring.”

When the old man moved away, all the alphas moved to dragged in their kills.

From the elder’s hall, appeared five old men who looked too ancient to be even standing. They made their way to each alpha, examining each kill carefully. Jensen noticed that the alphas are sneering at each other and shamelessly showed off their kills. Jensen's thoughts were interrupted when Luke asked him if he's bringing in his kill.

“Yeah, just in a bit.” Jensen replied.

Luke just shruged. He picked up his quail from the ground and walked to his cart and pulled out his killed, a big 3ft deer, into the ring.

After the elders have examined each alpha’s kill, they made their way to Jensen. They stood next to the alpha and only looked at the dead boar on the ground.

“Is that all you have, young alpha?” one of the old man asked.

“I do have one more, but it’s too big to drag in.” Jensen replies, smiling.

The old men turn to look at each other in amusement and one of them replied, “Okay, young alpha, you may lead us the way.”

“Gladly, come this way, please.” Jensen smiled and made his way toward the far end of the ring and to his cart. Jensen pulled off the cover and reveal to the elders, a huge 6ft bison.

All of the elder’s eye lighted up in surprise and remained quiet for a few minute.

Finally, one of them broke the silence and asked Jensen, “How do you managed to kill this animal, young alpha? You know that the bison don’t roam in our hunting ground. They only roam in the neighboring hunting ground.”

Jensen understood. To not deal with conflicts over hunting grounds, all of the werewolves villages make a pact to stick to their own hunting ground and could only hunt the animals that were present in their land. The village’s hunting ground was the mass forests just outside of their village, and the only big games were wild boar and deer. The bison didn’t live in their hunting ground.

“I understand elders. But I was hunting between the border of our hunting ground and the neighboring’s and managed to come upon the animal strolling into our hunting ground, so I am able to killed it.” Jensen explained.

The elders looked back to each other in a decisive mood.

Suddenly all alphas came to the group and one of them yelled, “Preposterous! You lied! You wanted the reward and you cheated!”  
This stirred up the other alphas and soon, they all joined in the riot. They start yelling “cheater” and “unfair” and pointing their fingers at Jensen, but Jensen remained calm and collected.

Luke came rushing to Jensen’s side and defended him. “No! Jensen did not break any rule because he killed the animal on our ground.”

One of the elders raised his hand and everyone become quiet. He slowly made his way to Jensen and stared into Jensen’s eye. “Is it true, young alpha?”

“Yes, elder.” Jensen sternly replied.

“Then I trust you.” The elder announced and the crowd roared up again in disagreement.

Another Elder hushed them down with his raised hand. “Quiet down. If the young alpha really did tell the truth, then the only way to know for sure is for the shawoman to see.”

All of the alpha quiet down and turned to each other in suspension. After the alphas discussed with their comrade, they nodded in agreement. They could trust the shawoman. She never lied and she could communicate with the spirits and be able to see the past and future. She’ll revealed the truth.

“Do you all agreed?” The elder asked the alphas.

They mumbled in their agreement and the elder shouted, “Call forth the shawoman!”

Immediately, a short old woman made her way to the elders.

“I’m here, elder.” She announced and turned her head to Jensen.

“Great! What did you do now, child?” She rolled her eye in irritated amusement and Jensen just chuckled back.

“Shawoman, this young alpha stated that he had killed this animal on our hunting ground yet the animal belong to the neighboring village. If he did indeed kill this animal unjustly, then we’ll have to pay back the neighboring village. Can you see if he is telling the truth?” The elder explained.

The shawoman sighed and agreed. She went to Jensen’s side and placed her hand on his forehead and closed her eye.

In her vision, she could see Jensen crutching down behind a bush with an arrow and bow. He’s looking through the dense trees and saw the yellow dried plain before him. He was indeed between the border of the hunting ground.

Jensen quickly turned his attention to see a bison making his way into the dense forest, his hunting ground. The bison came up to a small drinking hole and dipped its head to drink. After the bison fully made its way inside his area, Jensen carefully took out his arrow as not to made any noises, and shot the animal right through the heart.

The animal screamed in pain and fell onto its side. Jensen quickly ran to animal and took out his dagger to plunged it through the animal's throat. The animal struggled for a few minute before it finally closed its eye. Just then, Luke ran quickly into the scene and saw Jensen’s kneeling beside the animal, with his dagger still in the animal’s throat.

The shawoman took off her hand from Jensen’s forehead and smiled at him. Jensen smiled back. She turned to the elders and said, “Yes, this young alpha was telling the truth. He did indeed kill the animal on our hunting ground.”

The elders looked to each other while the crowd roared up again and shouted in disagreement.

“Silence!” One of the elder shouted. He made his way to Jensen's side and turned to the alphas.“Since the young alpha had told the truth and had captured the biggest game, we declared him the winner of this year’s hunt.” The alphas, sensing that they had lost, just reluctantly clapped their hand while the villagers rushed into the scene and cheered for Jensen.

Luke congratulated him and he smiled. After all, he already knew that he’s going to win, one way or the other. Jensen is a 20 years old alpha who had more than just his look. He’s strong, proud, and smart. Smart enough to dig up that drinking hole and lured the animal inside his territory. He was going to get that reward no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry folks, but i don't know how to write sex scene. and i'm super embarrassed when i do have to. Please stilled leave comment and kudos for me to keep updating. Have a good read.

The rewards given to Jensen are 300 gold coins, 150 silver coins and an acre of land.

This is indeed a very generous reward because in order to attract a mate and be able to lived in the village, the alphas have to established their own property and land. However, property and lands in the village are very limited and competitive and only a handful of alphas are able to obtain more than 5 acre of land in their lifetime.

Jensen has already established a 2 acre property that he will lived with his mate and future children. The reward will added another acre of land to his property, which only make him more respected and desirable. 

Jensen makes his way to the elders as they presented to him 2 bag of money and announces to the villagers of the reward. All of the villagers applauded while the losing alphas just grumbled.

After Jensen got his reward, he set off to Luke but was instantly blocked by a crowd of young unmated omegas and betas, congratulating him and trying to get his attention.

Jensen smiled at them and turns to look at Luke, who smiled back at him. Jensen excused himself from the crowd and finally catches up to Luke.

Luke gives him a high five and said, “You are such a dirty player. Setting up this whole elaborate thing to point out how awesome you are.”

Jensen chuckled, “Well you have to make a good first impression, right? Especially to those old-dated grandpas.”

Both guys laugh loudly.

Suddenly an omega ran straight for Luke and hugs him in a death-tighten embrace.

Luke choked and stumbles for a step but when he regained his position, he patted the omega’s back to stop.

“Hey Chad, you’re killing him!” Jensen sarcastically stated before laughing his head off.

“Ho…ney, Please…stop…I’m dy..ing” Luke choked out before his face turn pale.

The omega finally releases his arm and Luke can finally breathe.

The omega’s Chad and the mate of Luke. They have recently mated just last year, during the mating hunt and Chad has recently give birth to a healthy pup in the previous 3 month.

“Where were you? I looked everywhere for you?” Chad exclaimed.

He then turn his attention to Jensen and shouted at him, “And you! Causing trouble again, I swear if you get Luke in trouble for something that you did, I…”

Luke covered Chad’s mouth to stop him from finishing his sentence.

“Okay, Honey, that’s enough.” Luke soothes Chad and smiled at Jensen. 

Jensen doesn’t mind. He knows that Chad could be feisty at time and only said those things because he cared. Chad is actually a very good friend but one have to truly understand him to notice his concern tone under all of those harsh words.

Chad removed Luke’s hand from his mouth and turn to face him. Chad put his hand on his hips and shouted at Luke, “How many times do I have to tell you not to babysit Jensen! He’s a big boy who can help himself.”

“Sorry, Honey. I promised I won’t do it again.” Luke apologized.

Luke cradled his hand behind Chad’s back and pulled him into a embrace. Chad was still mad but he settled down for the hug.

“Honestly guys, you just have to get into trouble the first moment you came back, don’t you?” Chad sighs.

Jensen chuckled and replied, “Good to see you too, Chad.”

Chad just gumbled.

“Where the pup, honey?” Luke asked Chad.

“At mom’s. I don’t want him to see how pathetic his father loses.” Chad reply.

Luke pouted and planted a kiss to Chad’s cheek.

“I miss you, honey. A lot!” Luke said softly

Chad looks up at him and smiled. He grabbed Luke’s face and kissed him.

“You better be.” Chad replied.

After the couple get their sweet reunion, Chad turn to Jensen and ask about the reward which Jensen clearly explained.

“An acre of land. Mhh, Not bad.” Chad told him and then turn his attention to his mate.

“See that, you should have tried better and win the reward instead.” Chad sarcastically said and softly pounded his fist on his mate’s chest.

The three of them just laugh.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Jensen’s kill was the main dished for the feast.

It was only on rare occasion that the villagers get to actually eat a killed bison since they only belong to the neighboring villages. Both villages do trade with each other and you can trade for the meat but it was much nicer when you can actually hunt one for yourself.

The feast starts shortly after announcing the winner of the hunt and will last to midnight. The whole village prepared the dishes and set them on tables in the elder’s hall. Of course the elder get first dibs on the dishes but eventually the whole night is spent on eating, dancing, singing and for the youngsters, sex.

Jensen was talking to again a crowd of horny omegas and betas who desperately wanted his attention. Jensen couldn’t count how many time he have to told them to settled down and not argues with each other.

After talking with them for half an hours with nothing but only arguments and bickering, Jensen decided to slip away unnoticed.

He went to the elder’s hall and saw many villagers dancing around the compound and laughing with their families and friends. He also spotted Luke and Chad sitting on a carpet with their bundle of joys in Chad’s lap. Chad has his head resting on Luke’s shoulder while Luke just rubbed circle around Chad’s back. He can only watch in envy that he couldn’t have the same thing that Luke and Chad have.

Suddenly he felted a slender hand on his shoulder.

He turns to face the person and see that it is a petite young beta girl. She smiled at Jensen and he also returns his.

“You look lonely, alpha. How about I keep you company tonight? We could do anything you want.” The beta seductively said.

She bite her lips and one of her hand scrunch up the little fabric to revealed her pale white hips.

Jensen smirks and let her lead the way into the dark trees. After all, he hasn’t slept with anyone for a whole week and he needed relief.

When they are sure that they are both hidden. They quickly escalate into rough passionate kisses and the beta roams her hand all over Jensen’s chest. She dropped down to her knee and look seductively through her long eyelashes at Jensen. She opens his belt and took out his member and immediately starts pleasuring him with her mouth.

Jensen moans and throws his head back against the tree and closed his eye.

Jensen have to admit the beta sure know what’s she’s doing.

After Jensen’s member is fully erected, she moved up and kissed him before turning her back to him and lifted her skirt. She pushes herself to Jensen’s member and he pushes in.

She moans as Jensen slowly built up his rhythm.

After a few minute, Jensen is harshly pounding her and she shouted in ecstasy. Jensen’s knotted started swelling up and sensing the bulge, the beta begged him to knot her.

“Please, alpha, knot me. Mate me. wanna be yours.” the beta beg.

Jensen just ignored her and continued his movement. He take out his member and cum into her thigh.

The beta was stilled begging him to knot her but he knows what her trick is already. He have met numerous omegas and betas who throw themselves at him and begged to take his knot because taking an alpha’s knot means that one is mated to them and then they’ll have to be together forever.

These shameless sluts.

Jensen wipes his member on her skirt before putting it back in his pants. 

“Thanks for accompany me tonight, Hon.” Jensen said before he walked away, leaving the beta half naked on the ground, crying.

On his way through the trees, he thought to how these sluts can just throw their body for any eligible alphas that have fame and power. He does love having sex with them but if he were to chose a mate, it would not be any of them. He hated the idea of being mated to a shameless slut who may or may not already have sex with another alpha.

Contrary to his playboy attitude, Jensen actually would love to have a mate who is true with him. Someone who’ll give their first time to him, and only him. Someone that makes his heart sways and accomplished all of his heart desired. Someone is not prideful, who is kind and caring and who will loved him not for his fame or power but for him himself.

Jensen walked into a creek and sat down under the trees, looking at the reflection of the moon on the water.

He then heard some leaves rustling and turns to see Luke, who popped out of the trees. When Luke noticed him, he smiled and makes his way toward Jensen.

“I knew you’re going to be here.” Luke said as he sits down next to Jensen.

Of course he knew, this is their secret hideout when they were kids and a beloved place where Jensen always went to when he feel down or just need some times to himself.

“Where were you?” Luke asked.

“With a beta. Having sex.” Jensen bluntly explained.

Luke laughs and said, “Knew it. Every year.”

“How about you? Should you be with Chad and your pup?” Jensen asked

“The pup already is sleeping so Chad took him home. He told me to go with him too but I needed to see if you have got yourself in trouble again, like last years.” Luke and Jensen laugh.

“You excited? For tomorrow’s hunt.” Luke asked, looking at him.

“Honestly, I don’t know.” Jensen replied and Luke chuckled.

“Just make sure not to accidently mate with the witch there.” Luke said

“Witch?” Jensen asked

Luke looks like he’s taken back. “Yeah, the witch.” 

Seeing that Jensen’s still clueless, Luke sighs and explained, “Rumors has it that there is a witch, a half-breed, who lived in the forest where the mating hunt will be taken place.”

“A half-breed? How disgusting!” Jensen grimaced. He remember to one instance when he met a half-breed once and almost killed it with his wooden sword.

“Exactly, so…make sure to avoid it at all cost cuz, I heard that since they are half-werewolf, they also go into heat and have pheromones.” Luke explained, nodding his head.

Jensen makes a disgusted face. “Why do they even exist? They’re taboo. Really? What kind of whore would spread her leg for a human and give birth to a disgraceful half-breed. It’s an abomination to the were-wolves kind as a whole.”

Luke just nodded his head in agreement.

Jensen mumbled, “I despised them.”

After a few minutes of silence, Luke got up and pulled Jensen up with him.

“Anyway…Come on, you should go rest for tomorrow’s hunt. It’s your big day.” Luke said, patting Jensen on the shoulder.

Jensen smiled at his friend and just thanks him. They then make their way back to the village but the thought of the half-breed just ruined his night and also his memory keep replaying in his head.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
During the same night, Jared was turning and tossing in his bed, moaning and panting. His face is flushed and his body’s covered in sweat. His white tip ears flatten on top of his head as he whine and moans with each jolts of pleasure.

Jared knows that he’s omega and that what he is experiencing is his first heat, in all his 16 years of life.

Granggran have told him when he was 7 years old that he’s meant to be at home, taking care of his children and husband. That is why he must learn to cook, clean and makes clothes, for he will need them to take care and satisfy his future husband.

But grandgran didn’t told him when he’s going into heat or how hard it is to bear.

For the last couple of days, his body feels like its burning and he constantly feel wetness around his ass. Not to mentioned, he become super sensitive. He constantly feels this need but he doesn’t know what it is.  
Right now, there’s nothing he could accept tried to sleep through this pain. But sleep can’t win him over when he feels like he’s dying. 

Jared rubbed his thigh together and gasped when a shot of pleasure hit him and he moans. He’s so frustrated with this pain that he just cried.

He wished grandgran were here with him and sooths him. He needed somebody so bad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry folks for updating so late. I was busy and i don't think i can upload as fast as i could anymore for the next few days. However bear with me because we are going to get through this. Thank you all and again, have a good read.

The next morning, all of the unmated alphas wake up to the sweet flood of available mates.

It’s 6am in the morning and yet the whole village hasn’t stirred yet. Usually, the whole village would be bustling at this time. Shops would be open, people will go hunting and the family household will be preparing foods for breakfast. 

However, for this morning, every wolf knows to stay clear of any unmated alphas because they are at the highest of their heat and literally would tear any opposition or fucked anything that they can put their cock through.

Which is why the omegas and betas participating in the hunt have already made their way to the hunting ground before the alpha wakes up to avoid any possible unwanted mating.

Jensen wakes up hard. He growls at the tempting smells that flooded his airspace and cause his body to ache in need.

He makes his way to clean himself in the bathroom and he can tell that he also is emitting his own pheromone.

When he noticed his reflection in the mirror, he growled in annoyance. His eyes are dilating and are turning red in anticipation. He doesn’t want to feel such strong urges in the morning.

He decided to stay in control and not let his inner wolf take over just yet.

After he finishes washing his face and get a fresh new set of clothes, he opened his door to leave and saw many other alphas also heading to the elder’s hall.

He joined them and noticed that some of them are emitting serious amount of pheromone and mumbling. Their face contorted into an angry look and their eye turn red. Some of them are trembling with the excitement.

Jensen thinks that this will be the first hunt that he has gone to without Luke.

When he made it to the elder’s hall, he noticed that all of the alphas are already there. He can sense the tension in the air as no one speaks to each other. Here, every alpha has already registered in his head that everyone else is competition. Even friends won’t talk to each other. 

The five elder men step out before the groups of alphas. They scanned the alphas before finally announcing their proclamation.

“Welcome all alphas. The mating hunt has once again reach upon us and it is this year that many of you will have the luck of finding your desire mate. We all would like to wish you all good luck and may you survived this year’s hunt.”

Jensen knows that every year one or more alphas will die in the hunt. The fight for a mate is not a friendly wrestling game, but an all-out life or death situation. He just hopes he doesn’t encounter any competition. He’s not scared. He has taken out much bigger alphas his size many times before, but these fights are different. Everyone is acting on mere instinct and some don’t know when to stop. And it’s much easier for him to claim his mate.

After the elders have finished talking, they lead the alphas outside the wall to the forest, where the mating hunt will begin.

The elders lead them into a small 50ft cliff where they can clearly smell the omegas and betas below them.

Many of the alphas growled and pace faster to the cliff.

Jensen took a sniff of the smell and instantly hardens. He didn’t even notice when a growl erupted from his throat. He tried his hardest to control his breathing and not do anything rational.

The alphas stopped at the very edge of the cliff and they can fully appreciate the owners of the smells below them. 

The omegas and betas are also squirming for their alphas and turn to look at them with fazed eyes.

Jensen noticed an alpha growl loudly behind him and ran toward the edge to the smell, but was stopped by one of the elders.

Jensen thinks that he’s pretty pathetic. Losing control like that. He would never let his inner wolf control his action.

One of the elders turns his attention to the omegas and betas below them. He gesture his arm opened and the alphas can see the omegas and betas ran into the dense forest.

Jensen knew that they would have to wait for at least an hour before they can be discharged to run after them.

While the alphas wait, they growled impatiently and paced around in anticipation. Jensen is also beginning to lose his patience. He’s been looking forward to this day and here he is. He’s so closed, yet he can’t do anything about it.

Eventually, when the elders declared that it is nearly their time, the alphas all grouch in position, ready to leap off the cliff.

Jensen also grouches down into position and growled in excitement. He’s so closed. He takes one long sniff of the smells and smile.

Finally, when the one of the elders dropped his hand, all of the alphas jumped off the cliff and landed below. They hastened into the forest and some of them have already shifted into their beast form.

Jensen doesn’t know where he’s going, but as Luke told him, he only needs to rely on his nose and if he smells a particularly good smell, then he just ran in that direction until he found the source.

However, that’s the problem though, he smells too many good smells and yet none pulled on his heart string. 

He kept moving through the trees and eventually narrows down to one smell and starts headed that direction.

Whoever has this smell must have some practiced hiding and teasing because Jensen has run for an hour and he still can’t get near to the owner.

After a few minutes, the smell becomes stronger and he knows that he’s closed. Jensen smirks that he has seized his prey.

However, as he gets closer to the smell, he also smells another alpha and he instantly becomes more alert.

He finally found the source, but it turns out that he’s too late because before his eye, is a big alpha pinning the young omegas down and roughly thrusts his massive cock into the omega’s ass. The omega cried out in ecstasy as the alphas roughly yanked its head and bite down at the base of the omega’s head.

Jensen takes a cautious step back. He knows that he had already lost this one and he doesn’t want to get into a fight.

Suddenly the alphas turn his head toward Jensen and growled. Jensen can see his eye and knows that the alpha means business. 

Jensen just turns and took off.

Jensen smelled the air and fined another target not far away and rushed to the other direction.

When Jensen reached the target, he can see that it’s a young beta girl. The girl sat down on the ground, panting and face flushed.

She looked to Jensen and softly moans, “A-Alpha.”

Jensen smirks and stride toward the beta when a large brown wolf steps in front of him and shielded the beta from his view.

The wolf barked at him and Jensen returns a growl. His fist tightened, ready to oppose. However, he know that he wasn’t that much interest in this beta and the wolf look like it have years of experience in these hunts, to instantly beat him.

Jensen dropped his fist and move off.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
The sunlight is slowly gearing down behind the horizon and Jensen was still going through the wood. He had managed to find a couple more unmated wolves after encountering the wolf, but he was always was a bit late or their smell doesn’t seem right and now he’s growling in frustration.

He has heard Luke told him that when he was in the hunt last year, he was easily able to track down Chad, so why is he having problems? Especially now?

Jensen hates to accept it, but he can’t find anyone’s smell attractive enough to actually contend for it. He has many wolves throw themselves at him at the time but now, he can’t even settled down for one person. 

The idea only makes him even angrier. Perhaps this year is not his year. Maybe he has to be one of those alphas that can’t a mate after numerous hunting trips.

Jensen took a deep breath and attempted to steady himself. The night is approaching and he can only guess that the other alphas probably have a nice young omegas or betas in their arm for the night. And he doesn’t.

Jensen spotted a little stream and stop to get a sip of water. He has been running all day long.

After Jensen have clenched his thirst, he stands up and noticed that he doesn’t know where he is. He must have run too far away from the hunting area. Now that he actually can focus, he can’t seem to smell any scent anymore.

Jensen grunted in annoyance. Great. Now he’s lost and it’s getting dark. He can’t get back home until tomorrow morning so that means that he needed to obtain shelter.

Jensen also feels a little sore from running so much and he decided to take his time to find shelter.

He just took a few steps when a delicious smell hit him. It’s merely a faint but it is the most delightful smell that he has ever scented.

He took a long inhalation of it and quickly carried toward the direction, forgetting about his sore aches.

The more he ran, the stronger the smell is and it sent arousal down Jensen’s body. His cock hardens painfully in his pants and his eye started dilating. Suddenly Jensen can feel his bone shifting under his skin and found himself shifting into his wolf form.

Jensen ran forward a few strides before finding himself facing an old hut. He could smell the owner in the house and it sent him over the top. His wolf growl in anticipation and his member is painfully pressing between his legs.

He slowly enters the hut, not wanting the scared the creature. As he makes his way toward the creature, he emitted more of his pheromone to notify the creature. He can hear the creature whine and moans in response which make him purred inside.

When the wolf came to his target, he noticed that he is upon the most beautiful creature that he ever lays his eye on and a happy purred escape out of his throat while his mind keep repeating: _mate mate mate mine!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, folk! Let's see if I can get 10 comment for updating the next chapter!!

When morning comes, Jared was still whimpering and crying. He was still feeling unsatisfied and he can’t help but cried more in frustration. 

Right now, he’s curled into a tight ball in his bed, tears falling from his tightly closed eyes and snot dripping from his nose.

His body is burning and it’s hard to breathe. He constantly feels slicks leaking from his ass and he hated it. It makes him dirty and he has tried to wipe away the wetness, but it never stops and he’s given up. He knows that his pants are completely drenched in it.

He also constantly feels the urge to touch the place that produces the wetness, but he knows that it’s too dirty of a job to do. So instead he just holds it in and whimpered every time, he feels the slick down his thigh.

He doesn’t want to turns or tossed to get the wetness from spreading and so he stays in the same position throughout the day.

He doesn’t budge to get up because the heat is too intense for him and he feels light headed. 

And now, he has managed to stay in the same position in the night and his heat worsens.

Jared curled himself more into a ball and tried to shut the heat from his mind, but it’s too intense to do so and now he thinks he would have to suffer again another night crying in his sleep.

______________________________________________________________________________  
He doesn’t remember what time it is when he suddenly picks up a scent. The smell was very faint but it makes his body shuddered and his member to harden. He moans and take a deep breath of the smell and choked out a cried in need.

Jared can feel something inside him telling him to relax and go after the smell. The smell will help with the pain.

Jared tried to get up, but he doesn’t want to move and only breathe in the smell as it gets closer and closer to him.

Suddenly the smell hits him full-blown and he can’t help but whimper out.

Jared heard the door opened and he heard a low growl.

He knows that he should be afraid of the intruder, but somehow, he isn’t much bothered by it. In fact, in his mind, he wanted the creature to come closer.

When he finally feels the presence of the creature and the strong pheromone that it releases, Jared tensed up, but slowly forces his limps body to turn at the creature’s direction.

He pulled his upper body from the bed and turn to look at the creature and found it to be a huge big wolf. The wolf was probably 6 feet at most and its red eye was glaring into Jared’s. His nose opens and closes and puffed out a breath. Jared thinks that the beast taking in his scent.

The wolf let out a satisfying purred and makes its way toward Jared.

Seeing the beast moving toward him, Jared slowly back up and he whimpered in fear. 

His eye widen when he sees the hot throbbing rods between the beast’s legs and he whine louder.

The wolf stops and growl at Jared and he instantly stop at his track. His submissive instinct telling him to do as the alpha says. 

He’s too scared to look at the beast so he hid his face under his bangs and keep his eye shut, praying that maybe the beast will leave him alone. Jared also wrapped his arm around himself in defense.

However the wolf came toward him and circled around Jared. The wolf carefully inspected Jared’s form. Jared can only follow the wolf’s form with his periphery view.

The wolf stops before Jared. His face stared directly at Jared’s face but Jared was too scared to look at the beast.

Suddenly the beast’s muzzle went under Jared’s neck and he took a long inhalation of Jared’s scent.

Jared whimpered, having been so close to the wolf, “P-please… don’t…”

The wolf purred again at hearing Jared’s voice and he lowered his muzzle to Jared’s chest.

Now, Jared is really uncomfortable. The beast is so close to him and its scent is making Jared’s light headed, but he doesn’t dare closed his eye.

“N-no…” Jared pleaded and holds his body tight.

The wolf stopped and moved away from Jared.

Jared sighs, relief to know that the wolf actually obeyed him.

However, Jared jumped when he suddenly felt a big weight on his back and turn quickly to see the wolf on top of him, tearing up his shirt.

Jared screams in terror, “No!”

But the wolf pin him down and his face met the floor with his ass in the air.

Jared started crying and begging for the creature to stop.

Jared then felt the muzzle sniffing at his ass and he blushed, “No…Don’t. Unghh!”

The wolf sniffed at the wetness and took a long lick at the wet spot on the soaked pants.

Jared squirmed to escape, but his asshole eagerly spills more slicks down his thigh and he’s more embarrassed.

“St-stop… Please” Jared cried out.

Jared then feels the weight of the beast off his back, and then, starts feeling his pants being torn apart.

Jared blushed and screams in protest. He unwraps his hand to cover his ass, but received a warm lick and he quickly pulled his hand back.

He sobbed miserably when the wolf licked his ass.

The wolf uses its warm tongues to slowly lap at the pale buttocks and then slide his tongue down the crack which cause Jared to yelp in surprise and cried in protest.

Jared doesn’t know why his body have lose all its’ strength and his knee buckled beneath him.

The wolf again hopped into Jared’s back and uses its paw to spread Jared’s ass, revealing the wet pink pucker.

The wolf grins and lapped eagerly at the entrance.

Jared cried and pleaded, “N-no…don’t..unghh..Don’t, please…unghh”

At this point, Jared finally finds a small amount of strength in himself and releases himself from the wolf.

Jared starts to hit the wolf and pushes him off but the wolf just ignores his beating and pleads.

After a few minute, the wolf stopped and Jared was relieved that maybe the beast have finished but he widened his eye when he felt something hard against his entrance.

Jared turns his head back to look at the wolf and find him positioned himself on top of Jared, cock nudging at Jared’s entrance.

“No, no, please don’t. Ahhhhhhhh!” Jared screams when the beast plunged into him.

The beast doesn’t stops his action and repeatedly thrust into Jared. The movement slowly pushes Jared forward from his place.

Jared can feel himself being stuffed full and he cried in horror every time the wolf hit a sensitive spot inside him.

The heat was so intense and Jared couldn’t stop screaming. He knows that his hole is being torn but somehow, something inside him feel like he have finally scratch the itch. 

And it scares Jared to think that such violent action actually makes him feel good and after a few more thrust, Jared’s head automatically repeated the word, “More”

The wolf leans in to lick at Jared face. The wolf laps at Jared’s cheek, up to his sweaty forehead and behind his ear which make Jared shuddered and whine.

After a few thrust, Jared can feel the beast’s knot forming and he tried to struggled with all his might to escape the torture.

However, the wolf held him down and plunges his knotted deep into Jared’s and instinctly bit down on Jared’s neck.

Jared can feel his rim closing on the knot and the hot seed pouring inside him. Jared choked out a sobbed and felled into his stomach.

They were stuck together and Jared can feel the wolf panting above him. He’s so tired and was about to closed his eye when he feel the wolf’s member shifting within him.

Suddenly the beast jerked Jared off his knot and roughly pushes Jared away.

Jared grunted in pain as he fell limply into the floor, his entranced being ripped apart.

“What the Fuck!” Jensen screamed

Jared turns to look at him through his half-open eyelids and found a blurry figure above him, instead of the wolf.

Jensen looked at the creature before him and it didn’t take long for him to realize that he have just mated with a half-breed.

And Jensen screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!!!! Physical abused in this chapter.

After Jensen have let his anger out, he advances quickly to the omega on the floor and roughly grabbed the omega’s hair.

The omega cries out but Jensen just started punching the omega’s face.

At the first contact of pain to his eye, Jared yelps and uses his hand to blocked the beating.

“Stop, please” Jared weakly pleaded.

After a few punches, Jensen dropped the omega limply back onto the ground.

The omega sobbed in his position.

Jensen takes a step back and inspected the creature. It was so ugly! He can’t believe that his wolf chooses this thing to be his mate. 

Jensen comes to a conclusion that this half-breed must have work its evil magic spell on him for him to act like that.

Jensen growl angrily and paces to the omega before he start kicking and stomping on the creature.

The creature cried and begged him to stop.

“Shut up! Shut the hell up! You disgusting bitch!” Jensen yelled as he continued his beating. 

“This is all your fault. How dare you trick me! Die! Die! You don’t deserve to live!”

After a few kicks, Jensen stopped and panted heavily.

He looked at the creature and see that the creature is already unconscious. 

Jensen snarls and bolted out the door.

______________________________________________________________________________  
Jensen quickly ran through the dark forest. He doesn’t care if the night was still dark; he needed to run as far away from that despicable thing as he can. He estimated that if he moves now, he’ll be at the village when the sun peaked over the mountains.

Jensen’s feet was killing him and he knows that if he shifted to his wolf form, he can run faster and less painful but he didn’t dare to shift due to the thought that maybe his animal instinct will control him again and just lead him back the half-breed.

At the thought of the half-breed, Jensen sees flashes of the creature moaning and crying under him.

He snarls at his body’s reaction and he forces himself to think of something else.

______________________________________________________________________________

Jensen was the only person standing at the village gate when the sun finally peaked out of the mountains.

He has just recently arrived and he was breathing heavily. He wipes his forehead and stares at the gate.

He was alone and with no mate. He knows that no one will be here this early because they’re still cuddling with each other. Or they died. 

He thinks back to the half-breed and how much humiliation he will face when the village knows of his mating. Or they could questions him as to why he didn’t come back with a mate. Either way, his reputation that he tried very hard to build up is now completely ruined.

Suddenly the gate opened and the elders are all revealed.

 

They look at Jensen in minor surprised but Jensen just tried to keep his eye away from them.  
“Ah, young alpha, why are you here at this hour? Usually, mated couples tend to come back a bit later.” One of the elders asked.

Jensen have no answered so he just remained silent.

The elders look to each other and one added, “I can smell an omega’s scent on you so where is your mate?”

The dreaded question that Jensen has been trying to ignore was finally asked and he can’t do anything but froze.

“Young alpha?” One of them asked.

Jensen knew that he has to speak so he gather his courage and said, “I don’t have a mate.”

“What do you mean you have no mate? We can clearly smell an omega’s scent on you.” They continued to ask.

Again Jensen just remained silent.

After a long expected pause, one of the elders makes a move toward Jensen.

When the elder came up to his face, he asked, “Did you abandon your mate, Young alpha?”

Jensen averted his eye away from the intense glare.

Accepting the silent as a yes, the elder continued to explained, “Young alpha, you know that any mating during the hunt is valid and you have to accept them as your mate no matter what. Now, where is your mate?”

Jensen remained quiet.

The elder look at Jensen and he asked slowly, “Did you killed your mate?”

Jensen started sweating and he remembers the unconscious half-breed on the ground.

The elder narrow his eye and was about to opened his mouth to ask again when Jensen quickly replied, “No.”

The elder stop for a few second, looking at the alpha to see if he is telling the truth.

“Then, where is your mate?”   
“At the hut.” Jensen replied and finally looks at the elder.

“Hut?” The elder asked.

“Yes, the hut. The hut on the outskirt of the forest.” Jensen answered.

At hearing this, the elder gasp, grasping what Jensen is talking about.

“Yes. I mated with the half-breed on the outskirt of the forest.” Jensen shamefully admitted. He dropped his eye.

“But young alphas, the outskirt is beyond the hunting ground?” the elder asked

“I understand, elder but I caught his scent and my animal instinct just takes over.” Jensen explained.

The elder nodded and moved back to his group behind him, leaving Jensen shamefully humiliate. 

After a few discussion, the elder moved back to Jensen and told him, “Young alpha, your inner wolf have chose this creature to be your mate and now you have to accept it. We want you to go back to your mate and bring him home.”

Jensen quickly jerks his head up in shock. “E-elder, you can’t…”

“But you must. You know that every mated couple are already wife and husband. It is your job as a husband to bring your wife home and if you can’t do such thing, then you will have to bear the consequences.” The elder strictly detailed.

Jensen gritted his teeth and clenches his fist. He doesn’t want that half-breed to be his mate. It will ruin his life forever. He doesn’t want to have anything to do with him. He doesn’t want to spend his whole life with that monster nor even think of having children with him. But he knows that if he doesn’t do as the elder says, he will be exile and shun forever.

“Yes, elder.” Jensen bowed to them before turning back into the forest.

______________________________________________________________________________

When Jared was conscious it was already morning. He can hear the bird chirping and the rustlings of trees.

He opened his eye but only felt pain, especially on his left eye. He shifted his body and also found that his whole body is in pain.

His heat was subsided but he cans still feel a faint hot sensation.

Jared decide to not moved and lay quietly on the ground. Last night’s memories flood his head and he start crying.

He can remember being raped by an animal and then getting beat up by someone. He sobbed as he wondered what wrong he did to deserve such treatment. 

He also noticed that the comforting smell last night was gone and also was the creature. 

He sobbed even harder to know that he’s being abandon once again, especially now by his mate. It feels like his whole heart is being torn apart and he can’t breathe. He wanted to find his mate and apologized and begs him to take Jared with him. He doesn’t want to be abandon and be alone. 

Jared sobbed and hiccups as he continued crying.

He decided to slowly get up but his body feels so heavy and he can feel aches all over his body.

He forces himself to forget his pains and tortuously stand up.

Jared quickly wobbled outside nakedly and paced quickly for the lake. He cried as the pains and heartache slowly broke him down.

As he walks, he can feel his vision getting blurry from the pain and from his continuous flowing tears. Jared wailed loudly at the lost of his mate and covers his face in his palms.

He then feels liquid running down his legs and turn to look. It was blood and yesterday’s mating.

He turns his face away from the sight and staggered into a clearance where the lake stood before him.

He quickly runs into the cold water. He hisses as the water hit his sensitive spot.

When Jared gets deep enough, he let himself drowned. 

After a moment, he feels much better. In the water, he doesn’t feel much pain and he can finally feel like he can close his eye and sleep.

Maybe Jared should just let himself go and be with his grandgran. He smiled when he closed his eye and let the water carries his pain and weight.

With the thought of grandgran, he remember that he have promised to lived on and built a happy family.

Jared shared a few tears before forces his sense back to reality and slowly opened his eye. He saw the sun’s reflection on the surface and reached out his hand to touch the light.

He slowly works his legs and moves himself to the surface and he gasped when he popped out of the water. 

Jared wiped his face and look at his surroundings. He can see the clear water and the green lush mountains. He listened and hears the winds and the birds carrying on.

He again shed a few tears and thinks that he has to live on. He have to carry on just like how times and nature carry on.

He stopped crying and decides to get himself clean. He wipes his arms and his face and moved to his neck when he feels the bite.

He quickly jerked his hand away. Flashes of the memories flooded his head again and he stooped himself from crying.

He decides to ignored the area and moved on to the rest of his body.

When he gets to cleaning his entrance, he hisses when the water touches his rim. He bites back a moan and slowly rubbed away the liquid leaking from his entrance.

Finally when he finished, he slowly make his way toward shore. 

When he steps onto land, the pains all came rushing toward him and his knee buckled beneath him buut he leans into a nearby tress and supported himself.

After a few minutes of catching his breath, He slowly moved back to his hut.

Jared steps back inside the hut and look at yesterdays’ mating. His bed is a mess with blood stains and bodily fluids. His torn clothes are also scattered around the area.

He slowly picks up his ripped clothes and throwed them into the dead fire pit. 

He makes his way toward his stacks of clothes and grabbed a fresh new pair of clothes.

He slowly bears the pains and managed to put the pants on. He moved to sit down when he find out that he can’t seem to support himself anymore. 

As he tied his shirt close, he picked out a scent and his eye widen. 

He knows this scent. It’s his mate. 

One part of him wants to run to his mate but another part of him was scared of his mate and told him to stay away. 

In the end, he decides to brace himself and only sit there waiting for his alpha.

As the scent came closer, the courage that he was building up since his alpha has abandon him, came crushing down and now he’s trembling with tears in his eye.

He took a blink and tears felled down his cheek.

He doesn’t know what to expect. He doesn’t remember his mate’s face and he doesn’t know how he’s supposed to react to his abuser.

Suddenly Jared was jerked out of his thought when he saw a young alpha stood by his door with a death- glaring look.

Jared gulped down a big lump in his throat and moved backward.

The alpha was a beautiful young man who has a perfect tone body. His narrowed green eye shine brightly and his brownish-blond hair rustle in the wind. 

Jared choked out a whine when he smells his mate’s scent. But he remained still because he knows this alpha. It was the same boy who beat him up when he first visit the village with grandgran.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I have so much to do. And for those who request Jared getting Jensen back, there will be something like that in the future but for now Jared will remain a loving, miserable submissive omega and Jensen will still be a jerk (well, maybe not in the next few chapter). Thanks again for reading and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS. I loved seeing all of your comment and it makes my day. It also pushes me to write more so REMEMBER TO COMMENT!!!

Jared couldn’t move a muscle when he saw his mate standing at his door, glaring an ever-hateful glare at him.

Jared gulped in fear but he couldn’t move his eye away from his mate. His mate was so beautiful in every way, unlike him, who’s a half-breed.

Jensen makes a low growl and thinking he has displeased his mate, Jared whimpered in submission and his heart break silently.

It’s only been a night but Jared know that his mate now have complete controlled over his entire being. Whenever he sensed his alpha in anger or in distress, his inner nurturing omega wanted him to do something to cheer him up or please his alpha in any way he could.

And now, his alpha is not happy. Jared just wanted to run to his side and do anything he could to sooth his anger. But he know that his alpha was beyond the point of appeasement.

Jensen looked at the creature from head to toe. No matter how much he examined the creature, He still can’t find it anywhere in his being of how his inner wolf choose this despicable thing. He also noticed the bruises on the creature body and that at least give him some satisfaction.

But now he has to take this thing home. To be his mate. For Eternality.

Just thinking about it makes Jensen mad and he wanted nothing more than to beat the half-breed into a pulp. Jensen wanted to destroy this creature and removed him from his life forever. 

However he know his mistake and he know that he would have to answer to the elders.

He clicks his tongue and turn to leave.

Jared looked up from his position and when he feels his mate getting further away, he started hyperventilating. His mate is abandoning him again. Jared doesn’t know where his courage came from but he quickly got up from his position and followed his mate.

His mate was walking so fast that Jared can’t seem to see his outline anymore but he can still smell him and somehow, he just know where his mate is going. 

Jensen walked quickly but he can hear the half-breed crushing the leaves under his feet and know that he is being followed. This is good because at least the omega know who’s his alpha is and acted according to his decision without any question. 

______________________________________________________________________________

The walk still remained in silent and neither of them made a sound.

They have walked an hour now and Jared still having got the courage to actually walk side by side his mate. He only followed his alpha and look at his back and he’ll make sure to act quickly when his alpha change direction or stop.  
After walking so much, Jared’s feet started to hurt but he’s not stopping if his alpha isn’t. He also noticed that he started feeling sore from his bruises and he bring his arm to massage his pain. He made sure to not let his alpha be bothered by it, even though he’s pretty sure that his alpha already know but just doesn’t cared.

He kept looking at his Alpha’s bear back and came to find comfort in it. The alpha’s back was broad and muscular and every time the alpha swings his hands, Jared can see the biceps and back flex and revealed the tight muscle underneath. Awkwardly, Jared also found himself embarrassed. Seeing his alpha’s back, Jared know that his alpha is strong and this make him happy. “He’ll be a good protector.” He wanted to touch his alpha’s back and trace his hand over the bared muscle but he wouldn’t dare.

After a few hours more, Jared watch as Jensen stopped his track and he immediate followed. His heart started pounding inside his chest and he’s afraid as to why they have stopped. Maybe this is where his alpha will dispose of him.  
Jensen stopped his track when he know that he’s a few yard away from the gate. There will people coming to see and congratulate the couples and Jensen doesn’t want to revealed himself. He take that back, he doesn’t want to reveal his shameful mate. But he also knows that he have to do it. So Jensen inhales a deep breath of air and slowly exhales before stepping into the clearing.

Jared cautiously followed his alpha and as they get closer, he can hear loud noises and people’s voices. Jared was now a bit uncomfortable. He wasn’t prepared to meet a lot of people and what will they think when they see his ears and know that he’s a half-breed. He’s more afraid now. His hand starts sweating and he quicken his pace to be closer to his alpha. Maybe his mate wills protected him.

As they get through the forest and into the clearing. Jared was astonished. There were so many people cheering and laughing. There are also flying flowers petals everywhere and Jared can’t help but smiled. He notice the big gate that he marveled at when he’s little but now it’s complete opened and there are thousands of people standing behind it, throwing flowers petals and ribbons everywhere. However, Jared quickly turned to find his alpha and followed him.   
Jensen know that they are late for the elder’s speech and this is only the end celebration of the ceremony but he’s glad because that means he doesn’t have to present his mate to the village. He’s also glad that everybody so caught up in the celebration that nobody seemed to notice them. Right now however, he tried to look for the elders.

When he finally catches a glimpse of them, he made his way toward them and turns a quick glance to see if the half-breed is behind him.

“Elders” Jensen called when he came close to them. The elder stop their conversation and turn their attention to him.

“Welcome back, young alpha. Have you got your mate with you?”

“Yes.” With that, Jensen turned his head toward the creature’s direction and immediate saw the creature jumped. But understanding the silent order, the creature makes his way to Jensen’s side while looking at the ground.

The Elders inspect Jared and look back at each other.

Finally one of them reached out a hand and tilted Jared head up to look at them.

“What is your name, young one?” The elder asked.

“Um…J-Jared, Elder.” Jared softly replied.

The elder dropped his hand and smiled at him. “Welcome Jared , to our village. From now on, you are part of this village and you will live with your mate.”

The elder glance at Jensen and continued saying, “And he will required to take care of you and you will be a good wife to him.”

The elders shifted his look at Jared and Jared can’t help but smiled at him. From this elder, Jared sees no hatred from his eye and it help ease Jared to know that someone still treated him like any other. Jared also glance at his mate and hoped that what the elder said was true. If they are, he’ll tried to be the best wife he can be for Jensen.

“Thank you elder.” With that Jensen moved away and Jared bowed to the elders before heading after Jensen.

Jensen madly stomped away from the crowd. How dare those old geezer told him what to do. He told them that he’s doesn’t want this half-breed but they forced him on Jensen and now he’s responsible to take care of it. Hell no.

“Jen!!” Jensen turned his attention to voice and knows that it’s Luke. He scans the crowd and saw Luke waving at him and trying to get through crowd. Jensen doesn’t want to talk to him right now. He’s ashamed to show his half-breed mate to his best friend and so he continued his way, ignoring his friend.

Suddenly he heard a loud scream and turn to look behind him and saw the half-breed falling to the ground with 2 beta girl standing over him, screaming “Monster!” Then an old fat man came to the half-breed and started kicking him and telling him to go away. 

Jensen just stands there, not feeling any remorse for the creature. He notices the creature looking at him, begging him to help but Jensen doesn’t care.

Now everyone’s attention is at the half-breed and Jensen saw Luke and Chad coming to the aid of the creature. They hold the creature up and Chad’s screaming at the top of his lungs at the other wolves to go away, with a baby on his back.

Jensen then saw the elders coming to the scene and Jensen finally make his way toward the creature.

“What’s going on here?” One of the elders asked.

The old fat man replied, “This disgusting half-breed has trespassed into our village!”

“Trespassed? This young omega is part of this village now.” The elder continued

“What do you mean, elder” Another person yelled from the back.

The elders look at Jensen and so he made his way toward the creature and yanked the half-breed’s arm away from Chad and Luke.

The couple look at Jensen and asked in union, “Jen?”

Jensen bitterly pulled the creature with him and out of the crowd. As they went into the village, Jensen can hear the crowd laughing behind him. Jensen feels even more humiliated now than ever. Over the years, he tried very hard to established his reputation and now he’s the laughing stock of the village! At the thought, He tightly his grip on the omega’s arm and hears the creature whine in pain.

When they reach Jensen’s house, He roughly opened the door and pushes Jared inside. Jared felled into the ground and look at his alpha stomped off into the house.

Jared shed a few tears and slowly gets up. Finally when he gets his balance, he took a look around and saw that Jensen’s house was huge, made with a beautiful red wood and with a big wide front yard. And to the right side of the yard, Jared can see a beautiful garden with flowers and plants.

Jared slowly makes his way to the door and pause. This is going to be his house for now on. He will lived in this house, give birth and raise his children in this house and spent eternity with Jensen in this house. Jared smiled softly as he pictured a beautiful picture of him, Jensen and a bunch of cheerful happy kids.

With that thought, he slowly makes his way inside and marveled at the inside of the house. It was big just as he expected. There was the living room and the kitchen to the right side of it, and to the left are 2 rooms that Jared could only guess are the bedrooms.

His thought was interrupt when Jensen came up in front of him with a disgusted face. Jared backed away and looks at Jensen under his long bangs. Seeing Jensen’s sour face, Jared tried to smile softly at Jensen.  
Jensen just went to grabbed his arm and force his face to look at him. 

“From this day on, I own you! You’re going to do anything I asked of you and you are going to serve me forever. I will never acknowledge you as my mate. You will only stay here to be my slave. You hear me, you disgusting Half-breed!”   
Jensen yelled at Jared before slamming him again onto the ground and moved on.

Jared cried and brings his arms to embrace himself. 

He thought that he would finally be free from his misery and find happiness with a loving mate but once again, his dream just came crumbling down and the only thing he can do was cried silently on the spot.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I updated!!!! Sorry for the wait folks! I'm so so so so sorry for the wait. I have alot of things to do and i just can't find the time but here you guys go. Have a good reading. Please commented!

For the rest of the day, Jared explored his new surroundings and came to the conclusion that the garden will be his favorite place. 

Jensen has been gone for hours now and it starting to get dark. Jared waited for him and started cooking dinner, in case his alpha wanted it. But when dinner was ready and Jensen made it home, he just threw them away.

When night time comes, Jensen assigned Jared to his bedding post, on the wooden floor in the living room. With that said Jensen makes his way toward the bedroom and Jared is left to curl on the floor to sleep.

Jared cried that night. Because tonight, he was supposed to be loved and cherished by his mate. What’s worst was that his heat is starting to emerge again. Jared squirmed and whined in his sleep, and routinely glanced at the bedroom door to see if Jensen can hear him and perhaps will come out to comfort him.

But Jared gave up when its 2’o clock in the morning and still no sign of his alpha.

Finally morning came and Jared got up before the chicken crowed to make breakfast. He doesn’t know how to prepared elaborate things but he can make a few decent meals.

While preparing breakfast, Jared explored the kitchen. He wanted to be familiar with it as much as he could because it’s the place where a wife should be. He examined every pots and pans, every spoons and forks and liked what Jensen have. He even found a beautiful collection of plates hidden away in one of the drawer. But he made do with what he had for now.

It was after he has finished making breakfast that Jensen emerges from his bedroom.

Jared smiled at him but all he gets was Jensen’s annoyed growl.

Well at least, Jensen ate.

Thinking that the situation was fine now, Jared place his own plate on the table and begin to draw the chair back to sit when he heard a growl and:

“Your place is not here. A slave does not eat with its master.”

With that, Jared moved his meal to the living room and eats silently. Glancing a few times at Jensen to see if he’s still eating his meal but inside, his heart is breaking. Jared hid his face when he felt tears slowly falling down his cheek, into his plate. His mate hated him and is so disgusted by him that he won’t let Jared joined him on the same table. 

Hearing the chair move, Jared turns his head to Jensen’s direction and found him getting up and went to the bathroom.

Jared knows that this was his cue to get up and clean the table so he made his way toward the table and collected the plates. He throws them into the sink and started washing them.

He heard the bathroom door opens and see Jensen coming out of the bathroom, looking a bit livelier. Jensen didn’t even spare him a glance and made his way outside. Jared looked through the window saw Jensen walking outside the gate.

Now it’s just Jared. With the gate’s lock finally clicked, Jared dropped his washcloth and he slowly slide onto the floor, tears flooding down his face. He clenched his heart and sobbed. It hurt so much. Being rejected. And he has to live like this for the rest of his life?

It felt like he’s been crying forever but Jared finally calmed himself and wiped his tears.

He stands up again to finish washing the plates.

Just as he finished putting the last plate on the rack, he heard a voice screaming outside. Jared decides to go see what’s going on and made his way slowly toward the gate.

As Jared gets closer to the gate, he heard pounding and shouting. When he was within 3 ft of the gate, he can clearly hear the intruder’s voice yelling, “Jen, open the damn gate right now! Or else!” 

Jared hesitated a minute but he slowly unlocked the lock.

Just as the lock came off, the gate was pushed and it sends Jared stumbling a couple steps back.

Jared looks quickly to the intruder to find it the same person who helped him off the ground yesterday when he was pushed down.

The intruder looked at him with narrowed eye and examined him from head to toe before quickly changing his face to a happy one. The intruder went to grabbed Jared’s hand and violently shake it.

“Hi! My name’s Chad. You must be Jensen’s mate. Nice to meet you!” Chad happily exclaimed.

Jared couldn’t make a sound so he shyly nodded his head, causing the other person to laugh out loud.

Chad linked his arm around Jared’s and leads him back to his house while teasing, “Oh, you’re adorable.”

Jared could instantly recognize Chad to be an omega and so he relaxes a little bit. He was however shocked to find that Chad know the house so well. Instead of being the host, Jared was treated like the guest. 

When Chad dragged Jared into the house, He seated Jared down on the chair and made his way toward the kitchen, searching through the pantry.

“You want anything?” Chad asked as he gets himself a cup of tea. Jared just shakes his head while obediently staying in his place.

Chad made his way over to join Jared at the table.

“Oh! I forgot to ask what your name is! I’m so sorry, how rude of me.” Chad shouted at his own realization.

Jared just looks at the stranger before shyly replied, “Ja-Jared”

Chad made a puzzled face and lean closer to Jared, cupping his ear, “What was it?”

Again Jared quietly replied, “Jared”

“What?” Chad asked again

“Umm… Ja-JARED!” Jared shouted. He instantly covered his mouth before apologizing.

Chad just blurted out a loud laugh and its make Jared’s face turned red.

“Hello, Jared. Can I call you Jay? Well, as I already introduce myself. I’m Chad and I’m the mate of Luke, Jen’s BFF.” Chad said while raising his finger to emphasize the word, “BFF”, which make Jared spurt out a laugh.

“Anyway, where’s Jen?” Chad asked

Jared just shrugs his shoulder before lowering his sad eye to the ground.

“Oh, that bastard. Anyway, I came here today to kick his ass and meet you.” Chad happily told Jared, causing Jared to smile back.

“I never saw you in this village before, where do you come from?” Chad asked

“I-I don’t live in the village…um… I lived on top of the mountain.” Jared answered, not looking at Chad.

Suddenly Jared felt Chad grabbing his ears and he instantly yanked his head away, ready to run away.

“Oh, wait! sorry sorry, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you. I just think that your ears are so cute.” Chad apologized

Jared stopped and looks to see if Chad really meant his word. Whenever someone saw his ear, all he ever got was a beating and he doesn’t want to take any chances with this new stranger. But the apologetic look on Chad’s face was genuine and so Jared nodded and went back to his position.

“You don’t hate me...” Jared asked

“Hate? Why should I hate you when I just met you? And you look like you’re a good person so…No” Chad replied with a smile.

Jared smiled back.

“Did people hurt you before?” Chad asked with sad eyes. Jared nodded.

“Yeah, in werewolves society, a half-breed is considered an abomination.” Chad looked at Jared before continuing, “But I don’t care about those beliefs. You look like any other were, well except for the ears but you look like any of us.”

Beside from Grangran, Jared never thought that he would meet someone so acceptant. Maybe he can be friend with this person.

For the rest of the afternoon, the omegas talked about each other’s life but mostly Chad’s life. Chad told Jared of how he and Luke came together and how they have a 3-month-old boy. Chad also explained how Jensen and Luke were the most desirable werewolves in the village and how they are great hunters. At this mention, Jared feels an overflowing proud sensation in his heart for Jensen. But as Chad continued to explained how even thought Jensen was a “bastard”, he worked hard for his shared of land and property to have a nice mate and a loving family. At this, Jared’s pride turn sour because he know that he wasn’t the mate that Jensen wanted, not the one that Jensen got all of these land and property for and definitely not the one who Jensen wanted to start a family with.

But he hid his feeling and smiled at Chad as he continued to talk about the village.

Finally, Chad got up and told Jared that he’s going to go back home to feed his pup. And since Jensen’s not home for him to kick his ass, Chad will head back home, but he will come visit Jared again

As Jared was sending Chad off, Chad pulls him into a tight embrace before going home.

Since there was nothing for Jared to do anymore, he decided to walk around the garden and look at the beautiful flowers. When living on the mountain, Jared’s hut was surrounded by plants and flowers so the air always smells nice in the morning. Not to mentioned the sound of birds chirping and bees buzzing.

But most of Jared’s thought came back to his alpha and he is right now.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Jensen just couldn’t stay in his own home. He just can’t accept the idea that he will share his life with the half-breed from now on. How will he show his face in public? People will laugh at him. He won’t have a family because the thought of him making love to the half-breed breed was just too outrageous and impossible. He’ll live an old man who won’t have any descendant. Not the mentioned, All of his hard work for nothing.

Right now, Jensen just wants to get out of the house and spare seeing the creature in his home. Which is why, he’s at the brothel. He’s still being influenced by the half-breed’s heat but he doesn’t want to touch the creature so he has to resolve this problem with another person. It won’t give him the same satisfaction, but at least it will contain it.

Jensen slumped down on a chair and let out a loud sigh. Suddenly an old fat woman came up to him and smiled. “Alpha, here again to enjoy the weres? What? Your mate can’t satisfy you?”

Jensen glance at her before replying, “Get me Angie”

The woman smile and nodded before heading upstairs.

Jensen waited a few minutes when he feels slender fingers covering his eyes.

“Alpha, why haven’t you visited me anymore?” The person whine.

Jensen removed its hand and stands up to embrace the beta. She was a few inches shorter than him. She has long curled red hair and nice curves. Her eyes are hazel with black makeup and her lips are painted red. She wore a very small skirt that shows her pale thighs and a small covering for her breast.

Jensen breaks the embrace and kisses her. After a moment of passionately kissing, they finally parted and he said, “Sorry Ange, kinda busy these few days”

“Why, is it your mate?” She smirked

“Ugh! Don’t even mention it. I came here to have a good time, not therapy.” Jensen growled

“Alright alpha, whatever you want.” the beta said before slipping her hand behind his back and dragged him into her room upstairs.

For the rest of the day, Jensen stays with the beta, having sex.

When he was still a bachelor, He would come here with Luke and slept with all the weres in the brothel but he found Angie to be the most skilled. She was beautiful and has a sweet voice. Whenever he’s in distress, she would always cheer him up. Unlike any other whores, Angie doesn’t pressure for any alphas to buy her from her servitude. It’s not like she liked being a whore but she just wanted someone who genuinely wanted her. And that she had this job for so long now that it’s life for her. She won’t know what to do even if she’s free. She did mention about being the next head lady to managed the place if she doesn’t have the luck of finding someone who truly loved her and her flaws.

The air was still heavy with sex, but Jensen feel much better now. He looked over at Angie putting on her clothes and went to pour some wine. Jensen also decided to move so he stand up and put on his pant.

“So…What’s bothering you, Alpha?” Angie asked, coming to the table with some wine.

Jensen took the cup and drinks it down in one gulp. 

“Everything,” Jensen replied.

“Everything? Well, that something new. You always boasted that you have _everything_ and now you’re complaining about _everything_?” Angie smirked before sitting down across from him.

Jensen sighs before saying, “The half-breed”

“Oh, your new mate. I can see that. Must be tough having a curse for a mate.”

“You think. I hated him. I don’t want anything to do with him. I worked so hard for this moment and now, it’s all destroyed. By a single creature!” Jensen yelled

Angie stood up and went to Jensen. She put her hand around his neck and tightly embraces him in a comforting hug before placing a kiss to his forehead.

“Jen. I’m an outcast and you still hang out with me. Your mate is an outcast and yet he leaves him behind? I may not be a half-breed, but I understand the feeling of being shunned, being humiliated, being hate and being… how should I say this… nothing. Every time, I exited this place, I feel like _nothing_. Everyone treated me like a disease and stay away from me. But you’re different, Jen. You meet me in the street and you smile at me. You _talked_ to me. Like any normal person. And you know what? You don’t care when everyone glared and looked at you when you talked to me. So what made the half-breed any different?”

Jensen looked at her for a few minutes before replying, “Ange, He’s… different.”

“How? How, Jen? If you can be with a whore like me, why can’t you do the same with your mate. He’s your _Mate_ , Alpha.” Angie told him before getting up from her position and slide on a shaw over her shoulder. 

“He’s…a half-breed.” Jensen cried out.

Angie sighs and walked to open the door.

“Go, Jen. Go home. Your mate is waiting for you. You shouldn’t spend your time with a whore like me when you have a beautiful and caring mate at home, waiting for you.”

Jensen looked at her for a minute before finally stand up from his place and headed for the door.

“Ange…Thanks.” Jensen said before the beta pulled him into another hug.

He smiled at her before making his way out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say except that I'm super sorry for the delay and that I promise the next chapter will be better. Enjoy!

Jensen slowly dragged his feet across the bustling market. His mind kept replaying Angie’s words. 

“Go, Jen. Go home. Your mate is waiting for you.”

He appreciated Angie's concern, but she just doesn’t understand. It’s not like she had ever been in the same situation as him. Angie was right in that he has no shame in talking to her but…the half-breed was a taboo. He’s a curse. An abomination. And most of all, a half-breed.

Jensen just couldn’t do it. He just can’t surrender his fate and stay with the half-breed forever. He has built his reputation and fame from scratch and what does he get for all this hard work? A half-breed. This is so unfair. Why does he have to lose control and mated with the half-breed at the most crucial moment of his life? Now, he’s tied down with someone he hated for all eternity.

He doesn’t want the half-breed, but he can’t do anything about it because there no law or acceptance of a separation. When Jensen was a young pup, He was taught to accept that every inner wolves always chooses with purpose. Which means that his inner wolf chooses the half-breed because he is meant to be his mate? If then, why does Jensen not feel anything for the creature? Well, except for hate and shame.

All of these thoughts are hurting his head and making him irritated.

Jensen turned his attention away from his thoughts and decided that whatever the market’s selling was much more interesting. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Jared was watering the garden but he kept glancing back to the gate to see if Jensen might come through it. It’s already supper time and he had finished setting the meals on the table but Jensen hasn’t come home yet so he just covered them.

Jared decided that maybe watering the garden might keep his mind off his mate but and it turns out, it just make him more anxious and worried. Where has his mate gone to?

Suddenly he heard the gate clicking and saw Jensen. Jared couldn’t help but stop his action and smiled. He took a few steps toward his alpha but kept his distance.

“W-welcome home.” Jared gently said, while flashing his best smiled.

Jensen looks at him for barely a second before walking pass Jared and into the house. Jared immediately followed.

Seeing his mate unhappy made Jared’s heart sink and his inner wolf whines at him to comfort his mate. Not knowing what to do, Jared brings up the subject of dinner to maybe ease his alpha’s attitude.

“I made dinner already. I-I’ll get it for you.” With that said, Jared quickly shuffles to the kitchen and set the table.

After he finished setting the plates, he called to Jensen and smiled when Jensen slowly emerges from the living room and sat down on the table.

Relieved that his alpha is eating, Jared calmed down a bit and was able grabbed his own portion of food before sitting down to eat in the living room.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

For the whole night, Jensen said nothing to him and completely ignored his presence. When bedtime comes around, Jensen went to sleep and close the bedroom door while Jared curled on the floor by the fireplace.

Jared knows that Jensen doesn’t like him, but he can’t stop his wavering heart and fell for his alpha. Even though he has been abuse, ignore and hated, his heart ache and love Jensen. He’s pathetic to fall for his rapist and abuser, but he’s bound to Jensen, heart and body.

He’s not asking for much. He’s happy to be near Jensen but sometimes it hurt to be deprived of his rights. Rights to be close to his alpha, to touch, to caress and to be loved back.

Jared wiped his falling tears and yelled at himself in his head to not be such a crybaby. This is probably the hundredth times that he let his tears fall for Jensen. But the more he think of suffering like this for eternity and never receiving his mate’s love, makes his tears fall harder.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

According to what Chad’s said yesterday, when an omega or beta have settled down with their mate for 3 days, they both have to go back to the omega/beta’s previous home and gather their stuff and severe their last tied with their family and prepared to officially settled their life with their mate.

And today is the 3rd day since Jared has come to live with Jensen.

Jared woke up especially early to prepared breakfast. He was very excited to go back to see his old home and gather his stuff. And he was especially excited to go with Jensen because he wanted to show his mate the beautiful place that he grow up with and maybe pay a visit to Grangran’s resting place.

Jared’s thought was broken when he notices Jensen emerging from his slumber and went to the bathroom.

In the meantime, Jared started setting the table and gathers his portion of the food. A moment later, Jensen came to the table and started eating his meal, still giving no mind to Jared’s presence.

Throughout the whole breakfast, Jared kept thinking when will be a good time to remind Jensen of the home visit. He waited till Jensen got up from his place before taking his chances and asked.

“I-It’s the 3rd day already.” Jared stuttered.

Jensen stops his track and looks at him.

Knowing that he has captured Jensen’s attention, Jared continued, “Today is the day where we will go-“

“I’m not going.” Jensen interrupted. His voice’s cold as ice.

Jared stands there looking at Jensen in surprise. What does he mean he’s not going? Today is the day where all couples have to go.

After a minute of silence, Jensen exited the house.

Jared looked at Jensen making his way outside before he slowly moves to settle down Jensen’s original seat.

What was he’s expecting? That Jensen will happily accept and gladly go with him to visit his home? Maybe a little bit. Guess his hope of paying respect to his Grangran with Jensen is no more.

Tears started forming in his eye but he quickly wipes them away and decides that he will go alone.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

After Jared has prepared his lunch and a meal for his Grangran, he exited the house and made his way to the forest.

Jared feels at peace in the forest. He can again hear the bird and critters chirping and singing and it relaxes him. It also helps with him not remembering that Jensen is not with him.

When Jared made it to his hut, it still looked the same but somehow it has a different vibe to it. Jared took a big breath and made his way inside. He thought that maybe animals and creatures have already foraged through his house, but it was perfectly intact. Everything is the same as when he last left it. The cold dead fireplace, his straw bed, his clothes and supplies were still the same. He can even see the cooking pot still contain his last meal.

Jared slowly walked to his bed and took a seat. He examined his home and tears started falling down his cheek. This will be his last time here. 

After his rest, Jared moved to gather his things. He gathered his clothes, especially his embroideries. His embroideries were all that he has left of Grangran and it’s supposed to be his dowry for his marriage. He took out small cloth and ran his finger across the delicate needlework. This cloth was his masterpiece because he made it for his future children. He remembers working patiently and carefully on every stitch and pattern. Every time he holds the fabric, his mind drifted to a bright future where he’ll sit in a comfortable chair, holding his newborn pup in this cloth. But he guesses that dream will never happen anymore.

Jared put away the cloth and made his way into Grangran old bedroom. He pauses at the door before entering the old dusty small room. He traces his finger along the bed and the blankets stops and looks around the bedroom, making sure to remember every little trace of the room. 

After a few minute, he exited the room and slowly made his way out of the house. With the last clicked on the door, he knows that he cannot go back inside his home anymore and he started crying. He sobbed at the thought that this will not be his home anymore. His home that he has spent the last 16 years in will no longer be a place where he can come back to anymore.

Turning his sad eye from his hut, Jared moves on to pay respect to Grangran for the last time. After a few minute of walking, Jared came upon his Grangran’s resting place. He crouches down to sit beside the grave and took out a bundle from his bag and lays them onto of the mound.

“Grangran, I’m here.” Jared warmly greeted.

He opens the bundle to reveal 3 wrapping of food. He set them down and pours his bottle of water into a small cup to complete the meal.

“Grangran, How are you? … I have met my mate, Grangran. He’s a very strong alpha… and he’s very handsome.” Jared smiled thinking of his mate.

“Here, I brought you some food, so eat up.” 

Jared tried smiling and show Grangran that he have moved on to a better life but his heart slowly break and find tears falling from his eyes. Jared covered his face and sobbed. The thought of leaving Grangran was truly heart-breaking. Not to mention spending his life in misery with a mate who don’t love him.

“This will…(hic)…be..(hic).. the last time…(hic)…I came to feed you…(hic)…Grangran.” Jared sobbed.

“I’m …(hic)…really going to miss you. …(hic)…Thank you for everything …(hic)…you did for me, Grangran. If there’s another life, …(hic)…I will pay for all that you…(hic)… have done for me.”

For the rest of the evening, Jared stays with Grangran and enjoyed the last moment that he has with her before getting up and said his farewell. Jared knows that with every step he takes, he distancing himself from his home and Grangran.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say. Point all of your guns at me. I admit it's my fault and I deeply and shamefully apologize to all of you.

After the mating ritual, everything went back to how it use to be. Men went back to their trade, fishing, hunting and taking care of their animals. The women went back to their domestic chores of cleaning, sewing and raising children. Jensen has return to hunting and trading. He have just killed a big game and is going to another village to trade, which leave Jared home along.

Jared and chad were sitting outside, enjoying the company of mother nature and her beauty. On their lap were the elaborate fabrics that they were working on. Not far from them is chad's 8-month baby boy who's sleeping quietly. Ever since Jensen and Luke have gone trading, chad took it upon himself to accompany Jared. He would come every day to sew with him and would tell Jared all the thing in the village.

"Hey Jay, how are you adjusting to the married life?" Chad asked.

Jared lifts his head from his work and smile. "Um, fine, I guess. Nothing has changed."

Chad stops his work and looks solemnly at Jared. " Jensen is such as jerk. He never cares about you. I mean, come on, he didn't even tell you about his trip."

Jared smiles sorrowful and shrug.

"I don't understand why people hated half-breed so much. They still being that have feeling, not some sort of animal? Jensen is just stupid not to notice such a beautiful and awesome person like you. Seriously! Jay, he doesn't deserve you. You're too good for him." Chad stated. Jared just laugh out loud.

"Not to mention, you're going to be a great mother."

At the word, "mother" Jared stop laughing and become sad. Motherhood is never going to happen with him and Jensen. After their first coupling, Jensen didn't even touch him. In additional, Jared knew that Jensen wouldn't let his blood be tinted with Jared's half-breed blood. The thought of not able to have children and become a loving mother was too cruel to Jared. He has everything taking away from him and now the gift of motherhood is going to be taking away from him too. Thinking of all of his bad luck, he wanted to cry. Why is it that he can't have anything just because of his disgrace blood? He hated himself.

"...AY!" 

Jared break away from his train of thought and suddenly realized that Chad was still talking to him.

"Shoot! Jay, what's wrong? Why are you crying." Chad asks Jared worrily as he take out his handkerchief and wipe Jared's tear stain cheek. 

After the realization that he's crying, Jared quickly shoves Chad's hand away and use his sleeve to quickly wipe away his tears. After he's done, he nervously laugh while looking away from Chad's concerned eye.

Chad ask softly, " Jay, what's wrong? Did I say something that upset you? I'm sorry, okay? so please don't cry."

"It....it's not you, Chad. It's just that....I don't think I'll ever have the chance to be a mother, Chad. Jensen hated me. He wanted nothing to do with me so why would he want to have a child with me?"

Jared looks back at his friend. Chad sigh and hugged him.

"Don't say that, Jay. I'm sure that sooner or later, Jensen is going to come around and love you. I also believe in miracle, Jay. You never know? You may say that now but in the future, you'll probably have a household full of 20 children. Mother Earth never ignore her children when they called for her. I'm sure that if you truly wanted to have a child and be with Jensen, she'll definitely grant your wish. So don't lose hope, Okay? Come here." 

Chad gives Jared another tight hug and wipes away his remaining tears. 

Jared looks at Chad and nodded. Yes, mother Earth is the creation of all being and the giver of life. If Jared truly wants to be a mother and love Jensen, Mother Earth will certainly give it to him. He'll continue to pray to her and hope that she have heard his plead.  
____________________

It's been half a month since Jensen's gone and Jared feel so lonely. Even though Jensen hated him, he can't stop loving and longing for Jensen. Every night, he would take one of Jensen's old cloth and cuddle with it. In this way, he can feel Jensen being with him and he can imagine Jensen holding him tight. It was timed like these that Jared can finally close his eyes.

The next morning, while Jared was gathering logs for the fireplace, he heard the gate open and see Jensen step inside. Jared drops the logs and   
smile cheek to cheek. His husband's home! His alpha is finally home! Jared quickly ran to Jensen but stop dead in his track when he saw another body behind Jensen. It's a woman.

She's absolutely beautiful. The woman has red silky hair and white creamy skin. She has rosy cheeks and full red lips and a full slender figure. Jared looks at her and then at Jensen. His eye finally landed on their entangle hand and his heart nearly stop. Who's this woman that is holding his husband's hand? Is she....Is she....what Jared thought she is?

Jared didn't even finish his thought when Jensen pull the girl right past him and into the house.

Jared can't breath. He knee is trembling and he can't stand anymore. Jared fell into the ground and shake his head. No, no. This can't be. But he can smell their scent together and it confirmed his biggest fear. Jensen's bringing in a second wife. 

Jared's heart is one again broken and all it leave is hot tears flowing down Jared's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOHHHH! what's going on? Why is Jensen bringing in another girl? WTH Jensen? Poor Jared. Anywaay, i'm sure that you guy probably know that this is shorter then what I previously wrote but I'm been on hiatus and I needed my groove back, so please give me some slacks. Honestly, i don't think i'm going to continue this but since y'all kept asking for it, I finally updated it (hopefully, i'll continue) and i'll truly appreciate y'all support in this story and it make me so happy to know that y'all like my story. THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING!!!!!!
> 
> P.S THIS STORY IS NOT BETA-READ SO PLEASE STOP ASKING ME TO BETA-READ IT. I KNOW THAT I ALREADY SUCK AT GRAMMAR AND Y'ALL JUST RUBBING IT IN. IF Y'ALL WANT ME TO BETA-READ IT THEN PLEASE FEEL FREE TO VOLUNTEER FOR THE ROLE AND HELP ME FIX THIS STORY. I LITERALLY DO NOT KNOW WHO TO ASK FOR HELP IN BETA-READING THIS. IF ANYONE'S INTEREST PLEASE COMMENT BELOW. AND I'LL MAKE SURE TO GIVE CREDIT TO YOU. AGAIN THANK Y'LL FOR LISTENING TO ME RAMBLE. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Jared made his way into the house, red-eyed, and see the lady sitting elegantly on the chair, with no Jensen in sight. The woman sits cross-leg and was lost in thought, looking around the room.

When the women's eye lands on Jared, she smiles.

"Hey, 1st wife. I'm Daneel. Jensen's 2nd wife." She stand up and reach out her hand to Jared. 

As Jared move to shake her hand, she quickly drops her hand and laugh bitterly.

"Oh my god, you really are too dumb. Jen, he's really is too much." Daneel sneered. "Not to mentioned your hideous ears, half-breed."

Jensen came out of the kitchen and glare at Jared, before making his way to Daneel. He hook his arm around her waist and leads her to their room.

"Bye 1st wife" Daneel wave.

Jared didn't move away for a long time and know that his life is going to be harder now than ever.

During dinner, Jensen came out of the room and snatch a few dishes and went back to their room. Jared just smiles when Jensen came into the kitchen, but he knew that Jensen wouldn't give him a glance. Even thought Jensen's home, Jared still feels his loneliness at eating alone.

The night was horrible. The usual silent night was filled with Daneel's moans and groans throughout the whole house. Jared couldn't do anything but cover his ear and tried to sleep, but he couldn't help but imagine Jensen making love to this stranger, rather than him, his mate. As he turn and toss, he fell on a soft cloth and look at it. It's Jensen's shirt, the one that he cuddle every night to sleep. Jared had forgotten to put it back in place and he know that Jensen's going to be mad at him if he knew but tonight, he's glad that he didn't put it back because it's the only thing that can shut his eye.

The next morning, Jared woke exponentially early so that he didn't get to see the couple and went to prepare breakfast. After he finishes breakfast, he grabs his sewing basket and made his way to Chad's house.

When Jared get Chad's house, he reconsiders if he should really bother Chad's this early but he have no one to turn to and he really wanted to run away from his heartache. 

As Jared was still lost in thought, Chad quickly opens the door and shock Jared.

"Hey jay, come in. I can smell you here, you know." Chad greeted and scoop Jared inside. 

Luke was sitting in the kitchen, having breakfast and feeding their baby, who giggle and refuse to eat what his father feed him. 

" Morning Jared." Luke smiled.

Jared nodded in acknowledgement.

"Eat with us, Jay," Chad states as he pull out a chair for Jared. 

"Ah, n-no thank you. I already ate." Jared lied. He's been focusing too much on getting out of the house that he forget to eat anything.

"Come on, jay. No need to be shy. My home is your's also." Chad smiled.

"Ah! r-really, i-i'm fine." Just as he finish the sentence, Jared's stomach protest and he let out a loud hungry growl.

the whole family laugh and Jared turned red.

"Come eat, Jared. Chad made the best breakfast." Luke encourages while Chad doesn't seem to stop laughing.

Chad finally calms down and pull the chair to his left for Jared. Jared is too embarrassed to protest and settle down. 

Chad grabbed a bowl and a spoon and fill the bowl with soup and a piece of bread, before setting them in front of Jared.

Jared nodded and slowly eat silently. Jared watch as Chad yell at Luke for making a mess with feeding the baby but luke protest that the baby refused to eat it. After some bickering, Chad took the baby spoon away from Luke's dirty hand and scoop a small amount of baby food into their baby's mouth. The baby clamps down the spoon and smiles his toothless smile.

"Now see there, that's just not fair. He likes you better than me." Luke cried.

"You're never home. Of course, he wouldn't like you. He probably doesn't even know you. " Chad laughed.

Jared can't help but also joined in the laugh as well.

After they finish eating breakfast, Luke took the baby to bathe, since he spoils his food all over his body. Which leave Chad and Jared alone. They took a seat in the living room.

"So jay, what's the early wake-up call for?" Chad ask

"Sorry, I-i have nowhere to go." Jared apologized.

"Nowhere to go? what are you talking about?" Chad ask

Jared remained quite. Should he tell Chad of his situation at home? Chad's a good friend but if he knew, he probably made a big scene out of it.

Jared decided to not tell him and only smiled back at Chad and tell him that it's nothing.

Luke came into the living room, carrying the naked baby on his chest and went to search for the baby's clothes. After Chad handed him the baby's clothes, Luke made his way toward the bathroom again but stop short. 

"Jared, how are you dealing with Jensen and Daneel?" Luke asked before making his way into the bathroom.

"Who's Daneel!?" Chad immediately ask. He first landed his question at Luke but then turn his attention to Jared.

"Jared what's going on? And who's this Daneel?" Chad asked.

Jared took a big gulp of air and closed his eye. Guess he has to tell Chad now since he already knows and he knows that Chad's never going to stop asking until he found the answer.

"Last night....J-Jensen brought home a 2nd wife." Jared stumbled.

"WHAT! HE DID WHAT!?" Chad yelled.

Jared looks at Chad pitifully.

Chad gasps a couple of time before saying, "So this Daneel is that bitch?"

Jared nodded.

Chad open and closes his mouth for a couple of time before getting up and pulling Jared's hand. 

"Come on, Jay! we need to chase that bitch away! She's not going to come and took your life away like that. You can't allow her to do that. I can't allow you to do that! You need to stand up to her. Jensen and you are mates, that bitch can't come between you guys. " Chad yelled.

Jared tried standing up, but he just lose all of his strength. He knows that he need to do something, but he just can't do it anymore. He's too weak and he know that he can't compete with Daneel. It's not Jensen's fault that he chooses her It's was Jared's fault in the beginning. If only he was a full bred werewolf, then Jensen wouldn't have to look for someone else. Someone that can give Jensen a family. 

At the thought of that, Jared just sob. Chad looks at him sadly and lets go of his hand. Chad crouches down and hug Jared.

After Jared calmed down and begged Chad not to do anything, Chad finally agrees to it but he's still going to hate Jensen for doing that.

Jared spends the whole day at Chad's house until the sky turned red and made his way back home.

As he walked through the streets, the little groups of kids laugh and sneer at him. They called him bad names and tell him to go died. The elders also join in their sneer and look disgustingly at Jared. Usually, Jared tried to become small as possible but today, he doesn't care. He knows that no matter how he treated the villagers, they will always hate him because he's a half-breed. He also was lost in thought to Jensen and Daneel. Should he get out of their way? Should he pack up his bags and moved out? But he loves Jensen and the thought of being separated from him just feel too painful. Jared's doesn't know what to do. He hates seeing Jensen being happy with another person and know that that as was suppose to be his happiness yet, it falls onto another person. Jared would probably have to sit back and watch as Jensen love and cherish this woman and have a loving family with her. 

As Jared open the door to the house, the first thing that he saw was Jensen and Daneel passionately making out on the carpet. Jared immediately blushes a shade of red and close the door. Jared doesn't want to see that and he know that the couple would take a while to finish their business so he drop his basket at the doorway and decided to visit the garden. 

Of course, his tears also follow.

After a few hours, the door loudly slams open and Jared jumped. He look to the doorway and saw Daneel, who smiled evilly at him. She lean against the doorway and held her hand across her chest.

"We need food," She said before disappearing inside.

Jared knew that his role in this household has changed from being the 1st wife to a servant. But what could he do? he's powerless. he shouldn't take anything that wasn't his to begin with. He's only lucky that a nice alpha like Jensen mated with him or he'll probably never have this experience with a family on his own. Jared sigh and made his way inside the house. It's going to be a long night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of y'all comment really inspire me to write more so here y'all go. I promise to write the next chapter probably during the weekend. ANYWAY, I CANNOT WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!! IT'S THE TURNING POINT OF THE STORY. YAHOOO!! YAY!!!!

It has been 3 months since Daneel came into their house and Jared has been nothing but a servant. He would clean and cook for the couple while Daneel wakes up late and put cosmetics on. Jensen would ignore Jared as much as possible and wouldn't comment on anything. Every time that Jared come across Daneel putting on nice jewelry and pink rouge on her cheek, Jared would instantly feel envy because he too, wanted the same thing. He would look at himself in the mirror and imagine what he would look like if he has a little powder on his face and new nice clothes and accessories. But it all fades when he opens his eye and saw only a rag and dirty person in the mirror. But what hurts the most was him seeing Jensen and Daneel cuddling and making love to each other. It truly breaks his heart and he literally feels like he's going to die. 

One afternoon while Jared was cleaning up the dishes, Jensen came into the kitchen and addresses him. Jared jump and slowly look at his mate. Was he in trouble?

"Y-Yes?" Jared stumble

Jensen stares silently at Jared before signing and say "Pack your bags, we're going to the trading ground tomorrow", and make his way outside.

Jared stands there dumbstruck. Did his mate just tell him to go with him to the trading ground? Together?

Yes, his mate did?

When the realization hit him, Jared cup his trembling mouth and sink to the ground with tears in his eye. Jensen is actually taking him somewhere together, especially to the trading ground where all of the alphas came to trade and show off their mate. Is Jensen starting to like him now? Oh, Mother Earth!

Jared cover his teary eyes in his sleeve, but his mouth turns into a smile and he softly chuckles.   
____________  
As Jensen made his way to pack up his stuff for tomorrow's trading meeting, he thinks back to what happen earlier in the day and grimace.

_As Jensen look through his collective of animal pelts and hides, a teenage boy ran to him and told him to go see the elders because of something urgent. Jensen acknowledges the message and made his way to the elder's hall._

_"Elder, I have come. What business do you have with me?" Jensen bow._

_One of the elders slowly turn and speak in a crackly voice, "Young alpha, someone have informed us of the situation in your household. Is it true that you bring back a second mate on your previous journey?"_

_Jensen stands there nervously before saying yes._

_The elder nods and proceeds to speak.  
" And is it true that you have been neglecting your true mate at home?"_

_Jensen's head shoots straight up and he stumbles, " E-Elder, I-"_

_The elder raises his hand and Jensen immediately stop before bowing his head again._

_"No need to explain, young Alpha. We have already known of your dislike of your mate." The elder speaks and Jensen nods. "However, no matter how much you despise your mate, he is your true mate. The one that your wolf choose for you and you must treat him like one."_

_Jensen squeezes his eye. He already expected the elder to say to him._

_"You are to take him to the trading ground tomorrow."_

_But he didn't expect that._

_"Elder-" Jensen argue_

_"Enough! We already know how you treated your mate. Doing this will only atone for your abuse. If you're going to disobey us, then, you will face excruciating punishment. Now do you or do you not understand?!"  
One of the elders yells at him._

_Jensen knew he can't disobey the elders and so he surrenders._

Thinking back to the scene, make Jensen's blood boil. Out of any occasion, it has to be the trading meeting. It's the place where alphas from other village came and show off their prize mate. And the one Jensen's showing off is his half-breed "mate". 

Jensen angrily threw his bags against the wall and stomp out of the place.

________________  
Jared couldn't wait. He already packed his bags and is now laying patiently in his mattress and waiting for the sun to hurry up. He's so happy, he doesn't even care about the noise coming from the main bedroom because tomorrow it's only going to be him and Jensen.

Early the next morning, Jared wake up especially early and pack their food. He has a smile on his lip and hum softly to himself as he packs enough food for 3 days. The journey to the meeting a long journey that take 3 days to get to, which is why it only happen twice a year.

After Jared finish packing the food, he sees Jensen emerging from the bedroom with multiple big bags of animal hides and pelts. Jared smile when he saw how much Jensen have bought. Jared knew that his mate is an excellent hunter, that he's able to bring down big games. Jensen is also a great trader that is able to negotiate with the other trader and make the best profits. Jared couldn't be prouder of his mate.

Jensen walk pass by him and Jared quickly stuff the food into his bag before following Jensen. But as he's about to exit the door, he notices that Daneel is not up to say goodbye to Jensen. Was she still sleeping?

Jared's snap out of his thought when he heard the gate click, signaling that his mate is going ahead and if he's not hurrying then he's going to fall behind.

Jared makes sure to be 3 feet behind Jensen because he knows that Jensen hated to be seen with him and try to make himself as small as possible.

After they reach the end of the village and continue into the steep mountain, Jared notice how quiet the atmosphere is. Jared really wants to start a conversation with Jensen, but he's too shy to say anything and instead he just looks at Jensen's well-built broad back. How he wishes he can touch them.

When nighttime finally comes, Jensen set down his load and went to wash his body in the stream. Throughout the whole trip, there were no words being exchange but Jared knew that he has to start the fire and start cooking. Jared went to savage a few branches and lit them on fire. He then searches for the dry meat that he packs and warm them in the fire. When Jensen come back from the stream, Jared smile at him and offer him a piece of the meat. Jensen yanks it out of his hand and eats silently. After they finish eating, Jensen went to sleep and Jared try to sleep as well but it's cold outside and he really want to curl up to Jensen. But he holds his peace and sleep 3 feet away from his mate. Throughout the whole night, Jared didn't close his eye and continue to take in his mate's beauty. He wants to ingrain everything about his mate into his head before he loses another opportunity like this. To be this close to each other.

The next morning, both weres wash their face and continue on their trip, still without any words.

That evening, Jared and Jensen are crossing a very ominous territory. Jared has this bad feeling in his gut that tells him something bad is going to happen. But he looks to his mate and feel a bit relief that he's with Jensen. 

After a few hour of walking, the two settles down on a clear spot in the deep forest and light up a fire. Just as they were still eating, they notice something moving behind a bush and Jensen immediately become alert and took his dagger out of his side. Suddenly a bunch of weres appears, hiding their faces in black cloths and laugh evilly. Jared instinctively jumped to Jensen side as the weres come closer to them.

"Well well, what do we have here." one of the were laugh.

"Look like we have a couple, boss." Another reply.

"Get lost, before I hurt you." Jensen near

The whole group laugh before the first were, the leader it seems, stop and look straight at Jensen. "Put down your weapon boy. Before I hurt you," he mocks Jensen's voice. Jensen snap and lunge at him, slicing his chin. The leader backs up in surprise before signaling his pack to attack. Jared scream in fear as one almost struck at him, but Jensen block the attack and kick the other were. 

"Run!" Jensen yells to Jared and Jared hesitantly nod before bolting away. Jared knew that if he stays, Jensen will have a harder time fighting the weres and he would just be in the way. Jared didn't even know where he's going and after what seem like forever, Jared finally stop near a cliff. He turns back and look to see if Jensen somehow follows him. After a few minutes without Jensen emerging from the forest, Jared's heart begins to sink and he instinct ran back inside the forest but as he took a few step. Someone grab his bicep and Jared turn to see Jensen. Jensen's cover in blood and his other hand is covering a wound on the right side of his stomach. 

"Al-Alpha" Jared cry and went to help Jensen, but Jensen just yank his bicep and force them to run back to the cliff. As they get out of the forest and came face to face with the water below them, Jensen stop and curses before falling down. Jared immediately bends down to help. Suddenly the pack appears before them and Jared stand up to block the were but Jensen grab him and force himself to stand.

The pack laugh and taunt at Jensen being a weakling. The leader came forward and speak, "Originally this wasn't our plan to begin with. We only wanted to steal a few belonging, that's all. But since you kill 2 of my best men, I can't let you live for that. Weres! Shoot"

The pack grabs their crossbow and aim it at Jensen. As the first arrow was release, Jared quickly blocks Jensen and get hit above his heart. Jensen's eye widens and he quickly wraps his arm around Jared's waist and jump off the cliff. As Jared groan in agony, Jensen flips him under him and expose his back to the enemy. A split second later, arrows follow them and some pierce Jensen's back. Jensen cry in pain but hold tight to Jared before both of them hit the water beneath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make sure to stay tune to the next few chapters, it's going to be the turning point of the story. YAY!!! CAN'T WAIT!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is y'all! this is just one of the chapter that is part of the turning point but stay tune and we'll get through this together. In addition, my beta was sick and so she's can't really help me right now, so y'all just have to bear it with my awful writing for a while. (I try very hard to stay present tense). :D Anyway enjoy!!

As Jensen hit the water, time seems to slow down. so slow that Jensen can recall back his memories from earlier. He didn't know why he protected Jared. One minute, he was trying hard to ignore him and the next, he was risking his life for him. At first when Jensen took out his weapon, his thought were just to scare off the weres, but then when he saw one of them almost striking Jared, his wolf instinct just take over, naturally protecting his mate at all cost. He doesn't even remember shouting to the half-breed to run until he bolted away. When he sees Jared out obeying his command, he actually feels relief and a little assurance came to him, that his mate is out of the danger zone. 

And his instinct came to play as well when he saw one were running after Jared. Under the influence of this moment of distraction, one of the weres manage to stab his abdomen and he hissed in agony before finishing the weres off. He quickly ignore the pack and instead turn his attention to follows the weres, to make sure that they didn't catch his mate. He is just so full of anger and madness that he didn't even care for his wound. When he finally catch up to the were, he immediate cut him down. While he stands above the dead body, his instinct finally releases him and only then, did he notice how sore his body is. He covers his wound with his hand, to stop the bleeding before hearing Jared shouting for him. One side of him hated Jared's worried voice, but he's happy that Jared's not hurt. He finally catches up to Jared before they again get cornered by the pack again. 

His instinct takes over once more when he saw that the pack have weapons and immediate shielded his mate. Noticing that they have nowhere to go, he started thinking out a plan but was brought back to reality when he saw his mate get shot right in front of his eye. Noticing the urgency to escape, he grab Jared by the waist and leap into the cliff below. And when he saw more arrows following them, he immediately turn Jared under him and shielded his mate from the arrows. He remembers screaming in Agony as the arrow pierced his back and a flash of hot pain ran through his body before instantly cooling off in the ice cold water beneath.

After a while recollecting his memories, time started moving again and Jensen found himself under the pressure of the water and starts getting panic. Jensen glance to Jared and saw that he's swallowing gulps of water. Jensen knows that he have to get them to the surface or they'll be in trouble, he quickly flip his legs and try to go to the surface.   
Just as they resurface, Jensen gasp and another wave of water hit him and pushes him down again. Jensen tries his might and gets to the surface. He looks at Jared and notice that Jared's unconscious. He then turns his attention to his surroundings to try to grab onto anything, but he couldn't find any. Suddenly he hears the rushing sound getting louder and louder. He turns his head back and see that there's a waterfall. Jensen's eye widen and he desperately searching for a way to get out of the water. As they're only feets from the edge, Jensen knows hat they can't escape anymore and hold on tight to Jared's unconscious body.

The only thing that Jensen remember is his body suddenly become light as a feather and the next, he drop into more water. He gulps tons of water but remember to hold tight to Jared. As Jensen and Jared fall deeper into the water, Jensen couldn't hear anything else and his body is so sore. His eye begins to get heavy and no matter how hard he try to stay awake, he can't. In the end, he finally surrenders and close them. 

"-pha! Alpha!" 

Jensen squinted his close eye when he hears a very annoying voice calling him.

"Alpha!" The voice yelled again and Jensen realizes that that voice belongs to Jared. As the memory quickly rushed to him, he suddenly opens his eye. The first thing that he saw was Jared wet crying face. Jared's eye was blurry with tears and he's gasping like a fish. As the lights hit is eye, Jensen grunt and close them. he then feels Jared hugging him and crying into his chest. Having Jared's weight on him only cause him to grunt in pain and Jared quickly retract his weight.

"Alpha, are you alright?" Jared asked worriedly.

Internally, Jensen wanted to yell at the half-breed that he's not alright. He's groaning in pain right here and the stupid half-breed still dare to ask him if he's alright. But right now, Jensen's too tire to reply and just turn his head away.

Jared looks around for any place for them to rest and manage to spot a small cave along the cliff. 

"Alpha, we have to go," Jared said and lift Jensen's arm behind his shoulder and steady Jensen off the ground. Jensen groans but manages to go along. 

As Jensen stand up and lean into Jared, he took a look around and saw that they have been washed up upon the side of a stream. There are walls of cliff surrounded them, along with green trees and bushes. Jensen turns around and saw the bloodstain spot that they were previously lying down on, as well as 4 broken arrows. Jensen automatically knows that those must be the arrows that pierce his back when he was falling down. Jensen also remembers that Jared was shot in the chest and quickly turns his attention to Jared's chest, and there it was. The arrow was still in Jared. Jensen looks at Jared and saw him smile back at him. Jared softly told him that they need to go so Jensen leans into Jared and let him lead. Jensen will have to ask why Jared didn't take out his arrow.

They walked a couple of feets before coming to a small cave. Jared leads Jensen inside and settles themselves onto the dry ground. Jared rests Jensen against the cold stone wall and said,

"S-stay here. I will be back."

With that, Jared gets up and exit the cave, while covering his bloody wound. Jensen almost grabs Jared's hand to stop him but he's was a bit late and Jared have already stood up. As Jensen sits quietly in the cave, he try to shift into a better position but only groan as the wound on his back rub against the stone wall. Jensen stops and closes his eye, waiting for Jared to come back. Surely Jared won't abandon him, will he?

After a 10 minutes or so, Jensen is starting to get worried. What took that half-breed so long. Did he really abandon Jensen? No, the half-breed never fights back when he did anything bad to him. Not to mention, the half-breed worship him like a god. Did he perhaps encounter something dangerous? As Jensen thought of this, he can see a big brown bear clawing at Jared and his inner wolf cries out a whine. Wait! a whine? like an i-worry-about-you whine? No Jensen do not whine in worry, especially for that half-breed. But maybe, he did get attack by some wild animal. the half-breed is bleeding and animals can smell blood. Shit! Jensen need to go now!

As Jensen push himself off the ground, he saw a shadow looming over him and quickly turn to look into the eye of Jared. Jared quickly ran to him and cries for him not to move.

"Ah! Alpha, please don't move." Jared screams as he settles Jensen down.

"Where were you?" Jensen growl.

Jared looks shocked for a minute before bringing a bouquet of herbs to Jensen's face.

"I went to get some herb. Um..for the pain." Jared nervously said as he look down at the ground.

Jensen examines the herb and turns his attention back to Jared. Before he could say anything, Jared stands up and look around. Jensen watches as Jared found a stone and starts pounding the herbs on the ground. After a few minutes, Jared settles down the stone and rip the hem of his still-wet shirt. He scoop up some of the smash herbs and put them nicely on the piece of long cloth. Jared turns to Jensen and smile. He scootches back Jensen.

"Alpha, please lift your hand." Jared ask and Jensen slowly comply. He lifts his arm to reveal the nasty wound on his abdomen. Jared gently cover the wound with the cloth and Jensen hiss. There was a burning sensation where the herb touches his wound but after few second, the pain gradually disappear. Jared wraps the cloth around Jensen's waist before telling Jensen to sleep on his stomach on the ground. Jensen looks at Jared for a few second before slowly moving to lay down on his stomach and reveal his back to Jared. Jared went back to scoop up some more herb and softly patted them down on Jensen's 4 big wounds. Again Jensen hiss but the pain quickly disappear and he breathes out a sigh of relief. 

Jensen turns his head to face Jared and look at Jared's wound but find that the arrow is missing. Jared must've taken it out when he went outside.

"What about you?"Jensen ask. Jared looks at him and quickly hide his flush face.

"I'll put some on too. I'm alright." Jared smiles and went back to the herb. Jensen sees him scoop up the remaining herbs on the ground and open his shirt to put in on his injury. Just like Jensen, Jared hiss but when he's done, he turns back to look at Jensen and give him a reassuring smile. Jensen looks at Jared's smiling form and turns his head the other way to hide his heated face.

After they get some rest, Jared venture out to gather some food and came back with some fruits and berries. He gives majority of it to Jensen but Jensen refuses and when Jared continue to persist, Jensen yelled at him. He instantly stops refusing and they ate in silent. As night slowly comes, Jared leaves once more to gather some sticks to start a fire. Jared comes back with an armful of twigs and dry leaves. He put them down a couple of feet away from Jensen and started flicking the stone to light a fire.

As Jared put more dry leaves into the fire, Jensen speaks up, " Why do you know so much?"

Jared looks at Jensen and smile, "I-I grew up in the mountain. With Grangran. She taught me everything." Jared looks sadly down to the ground and Jensen knows not to ask anymore. 

For the whole night, Jensen and Jared sleep feets apart. But Jensen couldn't sleep. Everything is so different tonight. Just 24 hours ago, he was still on his way to the trading ground with his merchandise but now, here he is, sleeping on the ground with multiple wounds and by his side is his half-breed mate. Jensen turns to look at Jared's sleeping form. Turns out, the half-breed is conventional in this type of situation. He knows how to heal and to keep them alive. Jensen thought suddenly went back to how his inner wolf reacted earlier. He was so quick to protect the half-breed, he didn't comprehend that he's risking his life to save him. Jensen grunts in annoyance and turn away from Jared. What the hell's happening to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right now, i'm currently thinking of 2 possible ending to this story and i cant decide on which one. I'll give y'all guy a hint. One is a sad ending, with a justified Jensen while the other one is a happy ending. Which one you choose? Honestly, my original idea was a sad ending but y'all keep commenting about having a good ending so i also starting to accept that idea. Anyway, comment below to tell me what you guys think.
> 
> P.S When i say " with a justified Jensen" i mean that Jensen get what he deserve.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh Heh, Sorry folks, I have finals and I needed time to study so....yeah. Anyway, sorry to keep y'all long but here it is. CH.14!!!! It's not the best chapter but it'll lead to there. Enjoy and Commented. Y'all know your comment is what fuel me to continue. I love reading y'all comment. Make me so happy when y'all appreciate this story as much as I do so please Comment!

Jensen and Jared have taken shelter in the cave for 3 days now. Somehow, as much as Jared did his best to heal his alpha, Jensen seem to be more in pain. In fact, the wound on his abdomen seems to be infected. It's swollen, with green ooze and white puss coming out of it, plus dead purple blood. Jared knows that no matter how many herbs he apply to the wound, it needed to be treated professional, with real medicines. 

As Jared gently pat the wet cloth against the wound, Jensen hiss and swipe his hand away. Jared watches Jensen groans in agony and just know that he needed to do something quick. He needed to take Jensen to civilization, but he didn't know if there are any villages nearby. For the first time, Jared actually appreciates himself for having a unnormally big body. This way, he can have an easier job carrying Jensen's weight. However, if they went outside of the cave and find no one, then they can be in serious danger....But they have to try.

With that in mind, Jared quickly patches Jensen up and slump Jensen's limp body into his shoulder, before getting out of the cave. Jensen seems to be in too much pain to protest. As they make it outside, Jared takes a look at his surroundings before deciding which way to go. He will miss this place. It's such a pity because this place is so beautiful, with the rushing sound of the nearby rivers and the lush green vegetations that draw in chirping birds and buzzing insects.

Within one day of dragging Jensen's alpha body, Jared had to settle 5 times already. He had been trying to get them foods, as well as washed and bandaged Jensen's wound. But he can't rest more than necessary, he needed to find civilization as soon as possible. 

Right now, it is already nighttime and Jared's awake. Jared watches Jensen's sleeping form. Even in his sleep, Jensen is drench in sweat, with his brows pinched in pain. Jared slowly wipes Jensen's face with a cloth and watch as Jensen groan. For these couple of days, Jensen had been in so much pain that he seem to be falling in and out of conscious. Well, at least, Jensen won't have to feel the pain when he's unconscious. But Jared's scare that one time Jensen might not open his eye after he went to sleep. Jared can never sleep peacefully when his mate is in so much pain. He wishes that if he can take Jensen's pain away, he would've already done it, but he can't and the only thing that he can do is tried his best to treat Jensen. After Jensen's brows relax and his breathing become normal can Jared's breathed a breath of relief. Jared looks to the bright full moon and prays silently to Grangran to watch over them and make sure that they find help soon.

The sun rose above the mountains and it's the sunshine shines through the entire forest, alarming every creature that it's day time. Jared flinch when he hear something rustling the nearby bush but only see a brown rabbit hopping away. Jared sigh and look at Jensen. He still deep in sleep, but Jared knows that they can't risk any more time. After waking Jensen up and cleaning the wound, Jared proceeds to slump Jensen over his shoulder and continues on. 

The trip was hard and long and Jared's beginning to become fatigued, from lack of sleep and carrying Jensen. His muscle is becoming sore and his knee is trembling under the weight of his Alpha, but Jared has to continue. He's the only one who's conscious right now and he needed to help his alpha. He doesn't give mind to his aching body as long as they find someone. 

The sky is now turning red and yellow across the horizon and the birds are flying back to their home. Jared is huffing and puffing as he carries Jensen over a creek, but he clumsily slip on one of the slippery rock and came crashing down. Jared hit his head on one of the rock and now there's blood running down his forehead, but he frantically turn over and check Jensen. Jensen is unconscious right now, but he's uninjured. Jared's voice crack as he miserably pulls Jensen's limp body into his chest and sob. He has failed. Now, here he is, cradling his mate's lifeless body in his chest, in the middle of a wet running creek and with night slowly approaching. He has failed himself and his mate. He decided to do this to help Jensen but it seemed that he actually pushing Jensen more into death's path. They have traveled so far, but there seem to be no one. It's his foolish decision that now have them stranded here. There's nothing that Jared can do now but cry and wish miraculously that there someone out there coming to help them. 

After crying all of his heart out, Jared has no more tears nor sound that can escape him. All he can do there is listen to the cricket crackling and looking at the many fireflies that buzzes around them. As Jared focus on one particular light, it seems to be glowing bigger and bigger, until it shines too bright for Jared's eye and he black out.

Jared twitches his eye to the bright light that bleeds through his eyelids and slowly opens his eye. The first thing that he sees was bright light everywhere. It was so beautiful and Jared crack a smile. So this is heaven. But as Jared eye slowly come to focus, he notices that he's staring at a wooden roof that have big ripped holes where the sunshine comes through. Then a blurry creature came into his view and he shifted his eye to focus on it. His vision finally focus and he sees a middle-aged woman smiling at him and moving her lip.

"..up? How are you feeling?" The woman sweetly ask.

Jared closes his eye to try to make sure that he's actually seeing this woman. He slowly open his eye again and saw her smiling back at him. 

"W-where am I?" Jared tries to speak but finds his throat to be very dry.

"In my home, Dear. Are you feeling any better?". The woman smiles, but her brows narrow in worry.

"...Water p-please.water" Jared moaned out and the woman quickly moves away before coming into his focus with something press to his lip. Jared opens his mouth and choke out the liquid as they made their way into his throat. The woman pats his back to try to calm him and as soon as Jared stop choking. He grabs the cup and gulps in all the remaining water. Jared feels much better now that his thirst has been drench.

"What's your name honey?" At the voice, Jared's mind finally come back to him and he alarmingly back away from the stranger.

"Oh Oh Honey, I won't hurt you? I just wanted to check if you're okay." The woman says as she raises her hand in the air to show no harm. 

Jared looks at her for a couple of seconds before settling down.

"Jared. My name is Jared."

The woman's smile grow wider and her eye soften. Suddenly Jensen pop into his head and Jared frantically try to look for him but the woman holds him back and cages him in her embrace. Jared's scare. He doesn't remember what happened to them after the flash, but he was sure that he was holding Jensen's lifeless body in his arm. The thought of Jensen being dead crushes Jared's weak little heart and he can't help but cry into the stranger warm bosom.

The woman rubs warm circle on his back as she tries to comfort him.

"Poor child, you must have been through so many horrific things." The woman soothes while Jared just continues crying.

"Sh, sh, it's alright. Your alpha's is doing fine." At the word, Jared shoots his head up to meet the woman. The woman smiles at him and points to a door. Jared immediately removes himself from the woman and scurry to the door. Jared almost falls, but he cling onto the door frame and stare ahead. There, lying on the wooden bed, was his alpha. Jared chokes on his voice as he hurries to his mate's side. He looks at Jensen's sleepy face. Jensen looks much better. The colors have finally returned to his face and his wound is also treated. 

As Jared hears the footstep behind him, he turn around and see the woman coming into the room.

"My husband and a bunch of our hunters saw you two 2 days ago. He said that you look very unresponsive, while cradling your alpha. Luckily, they made it to you two before anything happens". The woman pauses before continuing, "My husband is not here right now. But would you like to tell me what happened?"

Jared shakes his head and turns his attention back to Jensen. The woman sighs and left the room. Jared sat down next to Jensen and hold his hand.

Jared was suddenly awake by someone nudging him. He quickly turns to see the woman.

"It's dinner time. Please join us. You already rejected breakfast and lunch so you can't reject this one. You need to eat to get better. Please". It's true that the woman had already invited him twice to join her meal but right now, Jared just can't bare to leave his alpha alone. But she's right. He has to eat. At that thought, Jared sigh and got up to follow the woman into the other room.

The woman kindly told him to sit down and stuff his plate with delicious foods before urging him to eat it. Jared blush at how much the woman treated him like a child and just nodded.

"My name is Ama and my husband's name is Gary. He's still out there hunting. He'll be back...maybe tomorrow. " Ama laugh.

"Thank You... Ama," Jared said.

"For what?" Ama looks at him ridiculously.

"F-for helping me and Jensen." 

"Aah, so that's what your mate is called. No need to thank us, Honey. We would've done the same thing to anyone. But I really wanted to know why good weres like you two came here, all blood stain and half-dead." 

Jared blush at her description before telling her what have happened to them. After he finishes his story, Ama drops her plate and came around to hug him.

"Oh, you poor thing. You have suffered so much. But's it's alright now, honey. I'm here now and I will take good care of you two. I will help heal you and your alpha and return you two home safely. You can relax here, Honey. Don't worry." Ama states as she tightens her hold on Jared and Jared can't help but embrace her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What y'all think?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for dragging this story slowly but I wanted to built it up nice and easy. I read some of the stories here in AO3 and I cannot said how disappointed I am when the build was so fast. It's like 200 words before, the couple were enemies and now they're like so in love. That doesn't happened in real life!! Anyway, bear with me for a couple of chapters, we are on our way to some J2 times. YAY!!!

Within the next few days, Jensen hadn't stirred from his rest and Jared decided to take charge of some of the chores, despite Ama telling him to rest and not bothered by it. Jared would sometimes prepare them food and cleaned the house when Ama's not looking. Jared wanted to keep busy because if he doesn't, he won't be able to moved from his spot beside Jensen. Doing chores allowed him to focus on something else other than his comatose mate.

After a few days passed, Ama's husband finally returned from his hunt. It was late at night but Ama couldn't sleep. She told Jared to go ahead and rest while she waited for her husband but Jared decided to wait with her. It's the least he can do for her generosity. Not to mentioned, taking his mind off of Jensen. 

After a few minutes of silently waiting, Jared and Ama heard a bunch of voices and quickly made their way outside to welcome back Gary. It's very dark and the only thing that Jared can hear are a bunch of men's exciting murmuring not so far away. Soon, the voices disappeared and the heavy footsteps were then heard coming toward them. Ama quickly ran into the dark and Jared can hear Ama and Gary's laughing. Jared smiled at their reunion. After a few second, the two people came into view and Jared can finally see Gary. He's pretty tall and had a round but properly-built body that can easily be extinguished as a hunter's. He had a shaggy beard and his clothes were made up of animal furs. His face was wearied but instantly changed into a smile when he saw Jared. On his left shoulder was a big dead deer and his right hand went around Ama's shoulder. Jared smiled at how close the couple was. Even though they are in their middle age, he can certainly saw that they're still very much in love.

As the couple came over to the house, Ama reintroduced Jared and Gary. Gary smiled and threw his game down onto the ground and quickly wiped his hand on his side, before sticking it out to Jared. Jared warmly took it. Ama then shooed them into the house.

As they came around to the fireplace, Gary and Jared took a seat, while Ama went to put away the games. "You look much better than the last time I saw you." Gary said and Jared instantly blushed. He nearly forgot that Gary and his men were the ones who found them. 

"Sorry that I couldn't properly introduce myself. This was a month-long plan hunt and my men wouldn't let anything stop them, even two nearly-dead weres," Gary laughed and Jared blushed even more but he understood. Ama had already explained to him that Gary was kind enough to came back to the village and dropped him and Jensen here before he had to catch up with the rest of the weres for the hunt. Food was scarce, and the village had been planning the hunt for a while now so everyone was very excited for it, desperate for it.

"And I can see that your mate hadn't woke up yet, huh?" Gary mentioned as he stood up and took a few strides to the bed and observed Jensen. Jared watched as Gary scanned his eye up and down Jensen before shaking his head. 

"He's doing better now though, thank you." Jared said and Gary turned his attention back to him and smiled. "It was very kind of you to help us. Without your help, we could've...died, So thank you so much for your hospitality."

Gary waved his hand and scoffed, "Any weres would've done the same thing. No need to thank me. I was just doing my part in helping anyone I can." Gary laughed and Jared smiled again.

Gary then quickly changed the topic and said that he needed to go take a shower. He quickly went to his room and picked up a few clothing before going into the bathroom. On his way, Jared can hear him mentioned something about how hunting can really dirty a man. After Gary's gone, Jared decided to join Ama in skinning one of the dead rabbits. Well, more like looking at her skinning the rabbit. After a few minutes of staring in fascination at how easily Ama can handle slicing open the rabbit, Ama finally broke the silence by telling him to prepared a boiled pot of water and prepared to make rabbit stew. 

Half an hour later, the stew was cooked and Jared and Ama were setting up the table. Gary came back from his shower and all three of them took their seat. Dinner was delightful because he can't help but laughed at Gary's appreciation of the food. He kept complimented the soup and saying that this was the best soup that he ever tasted. Ama admitted that Jared done the seasoning so the taste should be credited to him. Gary laughed and told Ama that she needed to learn from Jared and Ama slightly punched his arm before continuing laughing.

After Jared finished his plate, he scooped a small portion of soup and made his way to Jensen. He slowly blew the soup to be cool enough and set it to Jensen's lip to drink. However, the soup just spilled out. Jared had been trying to feed Jensen as much as he can and anytime there's a meal, hoping that Jensen was conscious enough to eat. But every time, Jared tried forcing the food into Jensen's mouth, it just spilled out. After a few attempts, Jared gave up and laid the soup down. He examined his mate and tears came to his eyes as he look at Jensen's weakened body. It's been almost a week now and Jensen has started to lose weight. Jared can tell from his shallow cheek and his decreased muscle mass. Jared compared this person with that of his mate just a week before and he can clearly saw the difference.

Jared was suddenly interrupted from his thought by Ama's soft hand squeezing his left shoulder. Ama smiled a sad smile at him and Jared quickly wiped his tears away before smiling back at her.

"It's late. Get some rest Jared. You tried enough today." Ama opened her mouth as to said something more but decided to stop and squeeze his shoulder again to signaled her departure. Jared turned back to Jensen one more time before taking the soup back to the kitchen. He said good night to Ama and Gary before curling up beside Jensen. Jared stared at Jensen's face and prayed to whoever's listening that Jensen would wake up soon. Not soon after, his eyelids became heavy and he finally allowed sleep to take him over.

It's nearly morning when Jared was disturbed by a loud coughing noise. Jared tried to ignored the sound but it kept disturbing him. At last, Jared forced himself to rubbed his eye and focused on his surrounding before seeing Jensen looking at him and coughing frantically. Jared stared at Jensen for a couple of seconds before registering that his mate was also looking right back at him. He immediately got up and embraced Jensen. He can't believe it. His prayer was answered at last. Jared's lip quickly quivered but he tried to hold them. He cautiously touched every fraction of Jensen's back to make sure that this was real but he was stopped when Jensen shoved him off and turn to let out a cough. Jared finally realized that Jensen needed water and hurriedly got up and grabbed a cup of water before making his way back to Jensen. Jensen greedily took the water and drink it all before setting the cup beside him. 

"Where-where am I?" Jensen weakly asked.

"Someone managed to find us and we're in their home right now," Jared said, trying hard to stopped the crack in his voice.

Jensen groaned before pushing himself up but Jared immediately stopped him and he flopped right back down. Jared heard rustling and turned to see Ama and Gary coming out of their room.

"Well, finally, he's awake." Gary chuckled as Ama took a seat near Jared's side. 

"How are you feeling, Jensen?" Ama asked as she put her hand over Jensen's forehead. Jensen stared at her for a bit and turned to look at Jared. Noticing his confusion, Jared nodded reassuringly to him. Jensen's eyes moved back to Ama and he weakly replied, "Horrible."

Gary just laughed.

"Are you in any pain?" Ama asked and Jensen froze for a bit before shaking his head. Jensen slowly moved his hand to his wound and shook his head again. Ama smiled and back off. She went into the kitchen and her husband quickly followed her.

Jared couldn't say anything but smiled at Jensen. If he opened his voice, he might not be able to contain his feeling or tears. Jensen turned to look at him again and suddenly, Jared froze in his stare. They kept looking at each other for a long time without saying anything. It's the weirdest but most comforting moment that Jared had ever experienced. Somehow, without words, Jensen's eyes seemed to tell him that he's okay. Jared squeezed his eye and a teardrop fell but he quickly wiped it. Their moment was interrupted by Ama clearing her throat. Ama gave Jared a small cup of brownish liquid and told him to feed it to Jensen. Jared followed her instruction and slowly pour the drink for Jensen to drink. Jensen winced at the strong bitter taste but continued gulping the liquid down.

After Jensen finished the liquid, Jared took the cup and handed it back to Ama.

"This will make you feel much better. You haven't eaten in a couple of days so you have to start eating soft food first." Ama said.

Jensen nodded. He looked back to Jared before asking, "How many days was I passed out?"

"Almost a week now," Jared replied. Jensen nodded his head again. "D-Do you want anything to eat? I can make you some porridge?" Jared asked and Jensen shook his head, "I'm not hungry. I'm tired." 

Jared understood. It's nearly morning but they still have a few hours before the sun broke from the mountainside so they can rest. Jared laid Jensen back down into his bed and pull his covers back on top of him. Before he moved his hand away, Jensen quickly grabbed it and Jared turned to look.

"Stay." Jensen announced and Jared's heart rapidly increased. He blushed but nodded. Ama seemed to notice the tension and decided to go to the kitchen. Jared hastily laid down beside Jensen and tried not to look at Jensen's eye but he can see that Jensen was looking at him, which made him blush even more. He's not sure what happened but it was strange having Jensen looking at him when he never really paid attention to him at all. However, Jared chose to cherish this moment and let Jensen's eye roamed over him. 

Jared heard Ama and Gary said their goodbyes and turn to replied. After he turned back to Jensen, he found that Jensen's already closing his eyes but his hand was still on Jared's arm. Jared smiled before closing his eyes. He doesn't want this to be over.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! another chapter! Enjoyed!

The next couple of days was extremely strange. Jensen still held his silent attitude and only spoke in minimal words to Jared but Jared often caught Jensen looking at him. Every time Jared's within Jensen's peripheral view, his eyes would linger on him. It made Jared feel extremely uncomfortable. Jensen had never paid attention to Jared before, but now, Jensen's eyes were glued to him. Jared didn't know what to do except smiled and continued his chores. 

One night when everyone was sound asleep, Jared accidentally opened his eyes and saw Jensen staring right at him. Not only was Jensen looking at him but he was only a couple of centimeters away from Jared's face. Of course, Jared was completely startled but after he got his composure back, he asked Jensen if he's alright. Jensen didn't reply for a long time before nodding his head slowly and turned away. Jared was confused. It took a few more minutes for Jared to go back to sleep but before he let sleep took over him, he peeked one eye opened and saw Jensen resuming his staring. 

Oddly, that event kept happening every single night afterward, and each time, Jared would just closed his eyes and tried to ignore Jensen. In his mind, he wondered why Jensen kept looking at him. Did he have something weird on him? Usually Jensen never really looked at him and when he did, his eyes were full of hatred. But this time, his eyes didn't express hatred nor anger. His eyes were just...lingering, like he was day dreaming.

"Why?" Jared softly asked one night. He turned his head and to his unsurprise, Jensen was right there staring at him again.

Jensen remained quiet before replying, "why what?"

Jared looked away and swallowed. He didn't meant to say that and he didn't think that Jensen would answer him too. Jared cleared his throat before answering, "Um, W-Why are you looking at me?"

"I can't?" Jensen asked. 

Jared immediately flushed and he bit his lower lip before shaking his head. "I guess it's fine but, why? Do I look strange?" Jared softly said and glanced quickly at Jensen.

"You could say that." Jensen responded and Jared paused before nodding.

"You're indeed very strange." Jensen continued and Jared turned his full attention to look at him."You're strange because I can't find any reasons as to why you would help someone like me." 

Jared couldn't move. He felt numb all over his body. His first rational thought was to answer Jensen but he couldn't find the words to say it. Why indeed? Why would he help Jensen, his mate, that had only been torturing him ever since they meet/mate? He spent days taking care of Jensen, carrying him for miles and nearly died, and for what cause? Because he was Jared's mate? Because of his character? Because of him being an omega?

" I know what I did to you." Jensen started again and broke Jared's thought. "I know I was supposed to be your alpha, your protector, your...mate. I was supposed to treat you...better. But instead, I-." Jensen sighed, "I hurt you. I made you cry. I even bring home a second wife." Jensen remained silent, "I broke your heart."

Jared stared intensely at Jensen. He felt tears falling out of his eyes and he took a big swallow.

Jensen let out a choked sigh before continuing saying, "I really do hate you, you know?" Jared's eye widened. " We full-blooded weres were taught to hate Half-breeds. Half-breeds were abominations to our kind. You stand between the realm of weres and humans. It's just not natural. A being not a full were and not a full human." Jensen paused, "I was proud. I was proud to be an alpha, and I took full advantage of that. I established my reputation and my honor by being the best alpha I could be. And I expected a mate of my match. But that all changed, when my wolf chose you." Jensen became silent again, "I hated you because you ruined everything for me."

Jared choked out a whine. He covered his face in his palm and cried. His heart cringed at the words leaving his mate's mouth. He knew that his mate hated him but hearing it straight from him hurts more than anything. His omega wolf was suffocating. To be hated by your mate is the worst thing you could do to a were.

They never spoke again after that.  
__________  
A few days later and Jensen was becoming well again. He could finally leave his sickbed and headed outside. Gary and Ama were still extremely generous to them as they continued to host them and even brought them some new change of clothes. Jared couldn't be more grateful.

After a few hours of waking up, Jensen asked Gary to show him the village. Gary was stunned for a bit and asked him if he had the energy to make the trip. Jensen gave him a firm nod and Gary just laughed, patting him hard on the back. 

Jared was cleaning up breakfast when he heard. He never went to the village ever since they came to stay with Ama and Gary, because of what he is and because he had to take care of Jensen. But this was fine. Jensen is a village were. He was born surrounded by weres so it was only natural for him to socialize and meet new weres. Jared smiled and went back to his chores.

As they were about to leave, Ama packed Gary and Jensen a small bundle of food. Unfortunately, Gary and Ama were outside of the village so it had to take about a couple of hours of walking to get into the village.

Gary smiled and kissed his wife's cheek before she blushed and pushed him off. Jared grinned at their interaction before looking at Jensen. His mate was staring at him before saying, " I'll be back." Jared flushed and nodded. He kept his head down and saw that Jensen's hand was reaching for his, before dropping it and went on his way. Jensen and Gary turn once again to look at them and Jared blushed at Jensen's gaze. After Jared and Ama went back inside, Jared couldn't stop thinking about Jensen and how he almost attempted to touch Jared's hand. Is Jensen actually interested in him now? Impossible. Maybe he just thought too much.

Throughout the whole day, Jared and Ama spent their time leisurely sitting around and doing some embroidery. Since Jared didn't have anything, he just helped Ama on her fabric and show her some tips and tricks that he'd learned from Grangran. He then went to explain about Grangran and what a wonderful person she was to him.

Seeing the sadness in Jared's eyes, Ama decided to also tell her sad story to him, about how she never had any children. She explained that she and Gary were really hoping to start a family when they first mated. They, fortunately, did conceive but within the first five months of the pregnancy, Ama fell into a horrible illness. There was nothing she could do but risked the birth or her life. She begged Gary to keep the child and let her go but at just five months old, the child will have no chance of survival. They let the pregnancy go on in hope of delivery a full baby, but Ama went into shock and this time, it will kill both of them if nothing was to be done, so Gary told the medicine woman to terminate the child. It was an extremely hard decision to make but Ama did survive. However, due to the late termination, the illness and the child had caused great damaged to her reproductive system that made her infertile. 

Jared wiped his tears after she'd finished telling her story. She was also crying but her mouth smiled at Jared and they both hugged each other. 

"A-Ama, I'm so sorry for your lost." Jared cried.

"Why should you? It's not your fault, honey." Ama soothed him. "It's just me and Gary's unfortunate fate."

Jared sobbed harder into her shoulder and she patted his back softly. Here he was, being selfish and talking about his bad fate but Ama had it worse than him. He couldn't imagine the pain of purposely letting go of your own child, especially a child whom you hoped for and had with the love of your life. And to add to the pain, unable to ever conceived again was just too much.

___________  
It was dusk when Jensen and Gary came back. Jared and Ama had already prepared dinner so it was a surprise when both weres came home with dead birds and a rabbit.

Ama stared at them before saying, "Are you guys going to the village or to hunt?"

Gary laughed as he and Jensen dropped their catches beside the fireplace.

"When we came home, Jensen managed to catch a few games." Gary laughed and Jared looked at Jensen's calm face. "I have to say, Jensen is a magnificent hunter. He managed to kill all of these games with only his first tried, with a slingshot!" 

Ama and Gary both complimented Jensen on his catch but Jared knew better. He knew that his mate was a great hunter, able to find food and games and provided for the village, which is why he was one of the best alphas in their village. Jared smiled at the scene before him. Jensen's words suddenly came to his mind, _I hated you because you ruined everything for me_ , and he became depressed once more. He understood where Jensen was coming from and it was true that Jared ruined everything for Jensen. Look at him! Jensen was a wonderful alpha but his mate had to be him, a pathetic half-breed omega.

"Why are you crying?" Jensen asked and Jared immediately looked up at him. He felt one teardrop fell on his cheek and he realized that he was crying. He blushed in shame and quickly wiped his tears before croaking out, "Sorry".

Jensen stared at him before taking a seat by his side and Jared moved further away to gave him room. He then heard Ama calling him to help set up the table before he quickly got up and do so. As he made his way to the kitchen, he could feel Jensen's eyes on the back of his head.

After dinner, all couples sat around the fireplace and skinned and butchered the game. After witnessing Ama done these chores before, Jared took on the practice and now he was pretty good in preparing the animal. Gary and Ama were very amusing because they kept talking and laughing so the chores wasn't that bad. Jared glanced at Jensen and saw him cutting open the rabbit and taking out it's guts. Jared smiled because this is the first time that they did something together.

When they went to bed, Jared kept himself 3 ft away from Jensen. He could saw that Jensen was again looking at him and for the second time that day, Jensen lifted his hand and almost grabbed his arm but before he made any contact, he moved his hand back. Jared looked at Jensen and he stared stoically at him. 

"Good night," Jared softly said and Jensen nodded. Jared sighed before closing his eye. 

That night he dreamed. He dreamed of Jensen's hand having the courage to touch his and intertwined their fingers together. Jensen smiled a beautiful grin at him and Jared couldn't help but giggled. Then, Jensen slowly brought his hand up to his lip and kissed every single finger. Jared blushed and giggled more. It was the best dream he had for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment to let me know what y'all think. I love hearing all of y'all's comment. It really makes my day.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!! I'm so sorry, folks. I had been so occupied the last few weeks and I couldn't upload this chapter but I finally did. Bad new thought, I think I would have to slow the updating because my break's over. But I'll continued this story till the end. It'll just take slower than usual to upload. I'm extremely sorry. 
> 
> Anyway, back to the story. Someone commented that I should write about Jensen POV about this whole thing and why he started changing so I did it. I actually liked writing this chapter because Jensen and Jared get to explained their thought, especially Jensen, and how it slowly pulled them together. YAY!
> 
> P.S for all of you awesome author out there, can you help me? you guys know that i'm relatively new to writing, so I been having problem with tenses. Like what tense should I use in the story. Past or present tense? I have a huge problem with tenses. I always messed them up but I did a little researched about it and I tried to write my story in past tense but I saw so many authors that uses present tense. Can you guy explained to me what tenses (past or present tense) should I use? 
> 
> Thank You and please comment and kudos. Let's see if this story made it to 1000 kudos.

After more than 3 weeks of depending on Ama and Gary's hospitality, Jensen and Jared had finally decided to go back to their village. Jensen's wounds had all healed, except for the remaining scars, and Jared had also recovered nicely. 

It was one night when Jensen brought up the topic of going back home. He and Gary went to town and looked at a few maps and pinpointed their village, so now he knew how to get back home. Jensen explained that sooner or later, they had to go back. They couldn't depend on Ama and Gary forever, and this village was not their home. Jared understood so he only nodded in agreement. But inside, he had mixed feeling about it. He really likes living here with Gary and Ama. Throughout their stay there, Ama had become a mother figure for him and even though, he had Chad back home, he really wanted to be with Ama as well. And then, there was Jensen. Would they go back to being what they were before the accident? Would Jensen go back to being a respected but neglected alpha and mate? Would Jensen abandon him once again and continued with Daneel and acted like this 3 week never happened? 

Jared was scared. He doesn't want Jensen to go back to who he is. He cherished the time they shared here, without anyone but themselves. The little conversation they had and the lingering look they shared. Would it all disappear?

Jared couldn't sleep that night.

The next morning, when they were hovering around the fireplace to eat breakfast, Jensen told them the news. Ama and Gary stopped whatever they were doing and stared at each other before looking back at Jensen and Jared in understanding.

"Well, we are more than happy to host you two longer, but we understand that this is not your home. If that's what you think, then we had no right to stop you." Gary said sadly.

"Yes, and we will miss you two," Ama added.

Jared gave them a sad smiled while Jensen spoke, " Thank You. Thank you for everything and we really appreciate your hospitality. But we must go back home. This is a great and humble village but we already have our life somewhere else so we have to get back."

Breakfast was eaten in silence and a sad atmosphere loomed over them.

"When will you leave?" Gary asked.

"I was thinking tomorrow morning." Jensen replied and Gary nodded his head.

"That soon?" Ama asked.

"I'm afraid so. We must really get going early to reach our village during the day." Jensen spoke again.

Throughout the whole day, Ama kept telling Jared how much she and Gary was really going to miss them. She explained that having them here with them was like having a family of their own and Jared smiled at the thought. He really going to miss them too.

Before Jared could even blink, the next morning had already come to. The sun hadn't even reached the horizon when Jensen and Jared got up. They didn't really have anything to packed because they didn't have anything to begin with. Ama and Gary also got up around the same time and Jared and Ama silently cook their last meal together. Ama and Jared packed the food into a few small bundle for Jensen and Jared's trip home.

Jensen and Jared accepted the food bundle as they stood outside of the door while Ama and Gary stood inside. They all had one last hug with each other before saying their goodbyes.

"We really going to missed you two," Ama said sadly.

"Us too, Ama. I couldn’t say enough that we really thank you two for helping us." Jared responded.

Gary laughed, like the jolly person he is, and spoke, "You're welcome anytime here so make sure that you two come back to visit us."

"Yes. We'll keep that in mind." Jensen smiled.

"Have a safe trip, Jared and Jensen," Ama said." Goodbye."

Jensen and Jared nodded and slowly broke away from Ama and Gary's embrace before turning to the forest. The couples smiled at each other sadly before going farther and farther into the forest. Jared continued to wave at them until he could no longer see them anymore.

"Goodbye," Jared whispered as he finally turned his attention to Jensen and followed into the forest.

They didn't talk for the whole day. Jensen was walking ahead of Jared and not one of them tried to speak up. But Jared didn't mind. He's no surprised to Jensen's silence and ignorance. At least, he could enjoy the sound of the forest without any distraction. Last time, they were in the forest, Jared was too occupied in running or saving Jensen that he didn't have time to appreciate nature. He was raised with nature, so it was a wonderful thing to be surrounded by it. There were too much buzzing and activity in the village that prevented him from hearing any bird chirps or crickets cried, except for dawn or dusk.

Jared's thought was broken when he was slammed into Jensen's chest.

"Oh!" Jared cried out before backing away, "Sorry."

Jensen took one long look at him before turning forward and continuing, leaving Jared confused.

After that, Jared noticed that every few minutes or so, Jensen would stop and wait for him. When he caught up to him, Jensen would examine him before continuing walking. Jared was a bit surprised by his mate's action. He didn't expect Jensen to wait for him. Usually, Jensen would try to ignore him as best as he could and he usually left Jared far behind. Through his surprised, Jared felt a spark of happiness and embarrassment inside. Jensen actually paid attention to him.

As dusk approached and the animals crawled back into their nest and hole, Jensen told Jared that they should rest for the night. Jared nodded and took a seat on one of the dried logs while Jensen disappeared into the wood. For a moment, Jared started freaking out because he thought Jensen would leave him and ran away, leaving him to be lost and died in the forest. But then, Jensen emerged from the shadow a hand holding a wooden tube while carrying a bundle of dead branches and twigs under one arm. He came to Jared and shoved the wooden tube in front of his face. Jared was taken back by the sudden appearance before hesitantly reaching out to grab the offered tube. 

"Drink," Jensen announced before going to drop the bundle of branches into a small pile and, with a crack of flint stones, created a fire.

Jared nodded and took a sip out of the tube. The water was delicious. It's cool and fresh and Jared could taste every rich mineral in it. He had been walking for a whole day now so maybe his brain was playing tricks on him, but he didn't care, the water did taste good. He closed his eyes and hummed as he contently swallowed the liquid. He happily exhaled a breath before realizing that he had drunk all of the water. He looked to Jensen and he stared right back at him from across the fireplace.

"Sorry," Jared mumbled, scared that his alpha will be yelled at him for not saving a drop of water for him.

As if reading his mind, Jensen spoke, "I already drank."

Jared guiltily nodded.

Jared took out the bundle of food that Ama had packed them and warmed them up by the fire, before sharing them with Jensen. They ate in silence, in respectable distance, and it made Jared's churned at the uncomfortable situation. 

After eating, Jensen offered out his hand in Jared's direction. Jared froze in his place at thinking what that gesture possibly meant. Then Jensen spoke, "Give me the tube."

Jared jerkily grabbed it and place it gently in Jensen's hand. He immediately stood up and went back into the shadow, leaving Jared confused and embarrassed. What was going on with his mind? Did he expect that hand for his? He couldn’t believe that for a second, he thought Jensen wanted to hold hands. How embarrassing.

Jensen came back with the tube again and gave it to Jared again. Jared uncertainly looked at him. Did Jensen expect him to drink again? 

Jensen fondled with the fire before looking up to Jared, still stunned and stupidly holding the small tube in between his hand like he's worshipping it. Jensen narrowed his eyes before firmly said, "Drink. All of it."

Jared nodded and quickly gulped the water down. After he finished, he shyly looked at his alpha and saw him with a small smile on his lips. Jared didn't know what to make of that.

As the moon rose high on the dark sky, they took their spot and silently went back to sleep. Well, Jared did anyway. Jensen's still awake, eyes roaming through the starry nights.

Jensen didn't know what to do. After ignoring and trying to get rid of Jared so many times, he didn't know what to do now. After witnessing someone he doesn't even like, putting themselves in danger to save him, leave him confused and ashamed. He could still remember the exact moment when Jared jumped right in front of him and took that first arrow. He didn't know what to do or think at that moment. But now, when he thought about it, he just wanted to yell at Jared for being so stupid and did that. Why did he risk his life for someone like Jensen? 

And then there was Jared's desperation to heal Jensen. Through his pain, he wasn't conscious enough to remember everything but Jared's red crying face still stained his memory. He remembered thinking that he was going to die when they were in that cave but then, Jared's words and crying face somehow showed him that, there was someone who doesn't want him to die. Someone who needed him.

The next thing he remembered was waking up in Gary and Ama's home. Gary told him what Jared did. Carrying him all the way to the village and nearly died of dehydration himself. Telling him how Jared continued bandaging his wound every day and sleeping by his side every night. And when though he tried to hide it, the soft hiccups that Jared made in the middle of the night, begging for gods to help him. After hearing about how much Jared tried to save him, a gushed of shame washed over him and his heart clenched. 

He didn't know what to do after that. He wanted to apologize but could he apologize? Does he even have the right to apologized? After what he done to Jared. Looking at Jared's smiling at him and helping him only made his guilt and shame grew bigger. He remembered that night when he confessed to Jared of his past hatred. Saw his tears running down his cheek and all Jensen wanted to do was wiped it if he should do it. He did, after all, told Jared that he hated him. He didn't know why he did it in the first place. Why he explained to Jared that he hated him. He knew that Jared should already know but he felt obligated to actually confessed his reasons why. At the end of his confession, he almost slipped out the words, "But I promised to change." but he had to hold it back. He didn't think he could have the right to beg for forgiveness anymore.

For once, he could see clearly Jared. Jared not as a half-breed, not a mate that he was forced to be with, not someone who was unwelcome in his life. But someone who have a heart of gold. Someone who saved him. Being by his side in his most vulnerable time. And someone who he secretly came to love. Yes! Love! He didn't even know when it happened. One moment he's flooded with guilt and shame and the next, Jared became his beacon of light. Everyone moment being with him made him feel like he's suffocating. But good suffocation. His heart felt too big in his ribcage and his breath quickened when Jared smiled or just being with him. He tried to conceal it, of course. The few weeks with Gary and Ama's finally answered his question as to why his wolf chose someone like Jared. Because Jared was everything he wanted and more. No, Jared was someone he didn't even know he wanted.

Jensen turned to looked at Jared's sleeping form. His long eyelashes draped over his sun-kissed cheek. His pink lips slightly open to breathe. And his curve ran smoothly down to his small waist, where the hem of his shirt raised to reveal bronze color skin.

Jensen swallowed the lump in his throat and turned away. Yeah, as soon as he accepted falling for Jared, he also started to see how young and beautiful he was. He looked soft everywhere, from his brown hair to his tender tan skin. Jared's body was also starting to affect him, romantically and sexually. Sometimes, Gary had to tap his shoulder to break him from roaming through Jared's young body. Now that he was paying attention, he could see that without his baggy clothes, Jared had long slim limbs that stretched for miles, especially his leg, and then those hips. When Jared put his hands on his waist, Jensen could clearly see how small and curvy they are. Perfect proportion to his waist. The word, "Childbearing hip" came to Jensen mind and he had to think about something else or else it transferred to sex and children.

Jensen turned to look at Jared once more time and slowly brought his hand to tucked Jared's hair behind his ear but his fingertips lingered softly on Jared's face. God, he really wanted to lean in and kiss him. But he knew he had to stop himself and proved himself worthy of Jared's affection before he could move to those actions. For now, he satisfied with these small soft touches.

As soon as the sun colored the sky, Jensen and Jared set off once again. If they are quick enough, they would make it to their village tonight. They didn't settle for eating this morning but Jensen offered him waters and a few edible plants along the way. Each time, Jared smiled and ate. Their journey still remained quiet but Jensen also seemed to stop more and more for Jared to catch up, sometimes, they even walked side by side but Jared would slow down and let his mate walked ahead. It was, after all, instincts to let the alpha walk ahead.

Finally, the sun went down and they knew that they're closed to home. The last couple miles of their journey were made up of sprinting and running. Jared guessed that Jensen must've been excited and happy to be home. Jared, on the other hand, felt that the moment they set foot in the village, his connection with Jensen over the last few weeks, would have finally break and they would go back to their ignoring-each other lifestyle. Little tears filled his eyes at the thought. 

Jensen smiled as they stood in front of the big gate, as they tried to catch their breath.

Jensen took a step toward the village but turned to Jared, "Come on."  
Jared sadly nodded. _This is it then._ Jared slowly walked to Jensen's side and his hand was immediately grabbed by Jensen. Jared looked up in shock to see his alpha grinning at him. Jared couldn't help but grin back and settled his hand into Jensen's warm hand.

"Let's go home." Jensen softly spoke and Jared nodded, letting his alpha led him inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys know that your comments and kudos fuel my motivation, right? So it'll be awesome if y'all can comment and give this story kudos. I'm actually been trying to get to 1000 kudos so it'll be awesome if you guys can do that. Thank you. I'm going to miss y'all. (sniff sniff)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, soo.... Yes, I did receive all of your guys' comments about uploading the next chapter, but I'm too shameful to reply because I just can't. (I don't know how to make the bowing emoji). Anyway, all I could say was " Sorry" x 100 and 1000 more sorry. So here, folks, after months, I finally posted up another chapter. It might not be the best chapter yet so bear with me. Thank you for all of you guys' patient and love. Again, Truly sorry.

Chad stood against the wooden counter while slowly stirring the beef broth that he was trying to make. His husband was in the bedroom, soothing their 1-year-old son to sleep. Chad could not focus on whatever he was doing and instead drifted off to his best friend and his mate. Jensen and Jared had been gone for an entire month now and no bodies had been found. He didn't know if they were alive anymore. The first weeks after the pair disappeared, Chad still had some hope that they were still alive and that they just needed time to come back. But for one month. One whole month and still nothing turned up. 

Yesterday were Jensen and Jared's funeral service. Since the pair hadn't turned up and with all of the villager's effort in finding them, it was finally time to put them to rest. Chad and Luke decided not to go because they still cannot accept the fact that their friends were gone.

Something hot landed on Chad's hand and he hissed, snapping him out of his thoughts, to find that the broth was boiling over. Chad quickly lifted the pot and set it aside before he thrown a handful of dry ashes into the fire to kill it. Chad continued to scoop the broth into a small bowl and setting it on the table, with many other dishes and called for his husband. "Luke, dinner's ready!"

A second later and Luke appeared from the doorway, smiling at his mate. 

"Baby's sleeping?" Chad asked as he took his seat.

"Yep. Soundly as a log." Luke replied, coming to the table and took a spoonful of the broth, before immediately spitting it out and started fanning his burnt tongue. Chad just laughed.

"Still hot, Idiot." 

"Ith looth othay" Luke said through his tears. He took his seat beside his mate and scooped more food into his plate.

They ate their dinner in silence.

"Honey? Do-Do you think they'll be coming back?" Chad finally broke the silence, causing his mate to quickly look up. Luke scratched his head, "I don't know." Chad just nodded.

A few minute later, as the couple ate in silence, the door was harshly pounded from the outside. The couple quickly jumped to their feet and looked to each other. Luke moved forward, hiding his mate behind his back and came to the door.

The pounding became harsher and louder. 

"Who is it?" Luke yelled at the door. It was 10 at night. No one should be wondering this late.

"Open the damn door, Luke!" The door yelled back and Luke's eyes widened. He turned to his mate, only to see the same look on his face. That sound like their friend. That sound just like Jensen. It even had his anger in it.

"Jen?" Luke mouthed to his mate and Chad nodded at him. Luke swallowed and yelled back at the door, "O-Okay, wait."

Before Luke took a step further, Chad grabbed his wrist. "Wait."

Luke looked back to his mate, to find a worried look on his face.

"What if...What if it's their spirits?" Chad whispered. "They just had their funeral yesterday."

Luke sighed and put his hand on top of Chad's cold hand. "It's Jen, Chad. My friend. I'm sure he'll won't haunt us. That bad. Anyway, what if it's really them?" Luke reassured his mate and Chad nodded before letting go of his mate's wrist. Luke smiled weakly before stepping closer to the door and decided to open it.

And there they were. Standing side by side outside the door. The light from inside the house illuminated their faces. They both look normal and fine. A little dirt here and there but both definitely didn't look like ghosts.

"J-" Luke couldn't even finish his words before Jensen slammed his body into him and hugged him tightly. Jensen's warm body was pressed up against Luke's chest and he knew. He knew that this was Jensen. Alive and well Jensen, his best friend. His tears began to leak out of the corner of his eye but he immediately engulfed into the embrace and buried his face into Jensen's neck. "Jen" Luke choked out.

Chad surprisingly stared at Luke and, who he could only presume to be Jensen, hugging by the doorway. He courageously took a step forward to look more before setting his eyes on Jared's soft honey one. Before he knew it, he cried out the omega's name and also slammed his figure into Jared, hugging him out of all that he was worth.

"You're alive! You're alive!" Chad chanted through his tear-stain face and he could felt Jared's big warm hand gently patting his back, before he was outright sobbing into Jared's shoulder. 

__________

"So you and Jared were taken in by an old couple who basically feed you guys back to health and help you return home?" Luke questioned Jensen and Jared as they sat around the living room. Chad appeared from the kitchen with glasses of water and gave each of them to the group.

"Yes," Jensen answered back. " It took a long time but we managed to survived."

"Well, whatever the case. It's nice to have you two back." Chad joined in and moved to cuddle next to Jared's side.

Luke laughed and nodded his head, "This is going to be so weird. The village just completed you two's funeral ceremony yesterday and now you came back. So many people are going to be spooked."

Jensen turned to looked seriously at Luke, causing him to nervously gulped. "Sorry. W-what?"

Jensen remained quiet before asking, "Luke, where is my house?" 

Luke paused and looked up to meet Jensen's serious eye. He turned to look at his mate, who shook his head before turning to smile at Jared. "Uh..."

"Luke." Jensen repeated.

Luke sighed, took a small sip of his water, before setting it down and open his mouth to said, " It's gone."

"I know that. You know the first thing I saw when I came to my compound?" Jensen said and Luke remained silent. "Nothing. Did my house just got up and left? Luke, tell me. What the hell happened to my home?"

"Jen. Your house is gone because... of Danneel." Luke took another sip, looking away from Jensen's stunned face.

"What? What the hell do you mean?" Jensen yelled.

"It's that bitch, Danneel." Chad interrupted and everyone turned to look at him. Chad laughed, "Just after a week you two were gone, she sold the house and ran away. We didn't even know what happened. The next day, a man moved into your house and when we asked, he said that that bitch sold the house and moved. She took everything with her. The house is completely barren. And now, it was already torn down. Nothing could be done, Jensen."

Jensen couldn't say another word as he turned to looked at Jared who solemnly look back at him.

Luke rose from his seat and grabbed Jensen's shoulder. "It's okay, Jen. You could always rebuild anything one. I'll help you."

Jensen slowly nodded, "I built that house with my own hands. It took me years to get where I am and now...nothing." With that, Jensen stood up and stormed outside, ignoring the rest of his companions inside.

Chad turned to Jared and brought their shoulders together, "I know that it's hard for you two, especially Jen. But we're here to help. You two can stay with us in the meanwhile until you two find a place to live." 

"Thank You." Jared softly said and leaned back into his friend's warmth. He could still recall how frantic Jensen was when they went back to the compound and saw a pile of dirt and wood. The house was completely torn down with nothing left. Even Jared's favorite garden was gone. Jensen went out of his mind for a few moment as he circled the compound, looking for anything. When it sunk into him, Jensen just stormed to Luke and Chad's house to ask for answers.   
__________

As midnight came around and Jensen hadn't come back into the house, Jared decided to go look for him. He marched through the backyard, searching for his mate when something caught his arm and he let out a scream. Jared turned to look at his attacker only to find his mate sadly looking at him from the cold ground where he curled up into a small bundle.

Jared breathed out a sigh of relief. "Um, It's late and Chad said that we should go to sleep," Jared said as he followed his mate and sat next to Jensen. Jensen just remained silent, staring sadly into the ground.

Seeing his alpha so sad, Jared just wanted to go over and pulled him into an embrace. Let his warmth washed over Jensen cold body and told him that it was going to be fine. But he didn't even know if everything was doing to be fine so he sat where he was and just felt Jensen's cold grasp on his arm.

"Everything is gone," Jensen said and turned to look at Jared. "Everything. Everything that I worked for...is gone."

"Alpha," Jared whimpered.

Jensen turned his attention to look at the night sky and began laughing, surprising Jared. It took a few minutes for Jensen to calm down from his hysteria before he murmured out, "It's funny. Really funny." Then his face returned back to solemn. "I thought that you're the one whose suppose to take everything from me but it turns out that the one I pick is the one who actually did the deed." Jensen let out a couple more laughs. "How could that bitch do this to me."

Jensen turned to look at Jared before roughly pulling him in and met his lips. Jared's eye immediately widens at the surprise kiss. He tried to push Jensen away but the Alpha's strength pulled him closer to his chest and trapped Jared there. The kiss became rougher as Jensen forced Jared's mouth to open and shoved his tongue into the cramped space. Jared began to see stars as he taste his alpha and frantically squirmed away from the rough play. Jared had never kissed anyone before and he definitely didn't expect it to be this way.

Jensen finally lets go for them to breathe before pulling Jared's body tight against his and fell to the ground. His face shoving in Jared's neck.

Jared's heart was racing a mile per hours as he remained quietly where he was and look at the night sky. His wet lips immediately became dry as the cool air hit it yet he was too scared to wet them in case he'll taste his Alpha once more. 

A soft choke broke the silent and Jared turned to look at his mate, whose face is hidden in Jared's neck. A warm liquid touched his skin and Jared knew then that Jensen was crying. Jared slowly brought his hands forward to sooth Jensen's broad back. He sat there, listening to Jensen's soft cries.

"Please. Please don't leave me. Don't leave me." Jensen softly chanted and Jared nodded. Jared would never leave Jensen. Especially now that he knew his Alpha needed him the most. He already gave up everything for Jensen. Where else could he go?

"I'm sorry. Please stay with me. Don't leave me."

Jared's heart broke at seeing his alpha became so vulnerable. His alpha, who always showed confident and strength, is now so weak and vulnerable that it hurt just to look at him. Jared nodded again and promised he'll never leave his alpha. Jared turned to look at the sky and finally noticed how bright the stars were.

They didn't go back inside the house that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing else to say cuz I'm too shameful. Please feel free to comment.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking FOREVER to update. Life happened and Writer's block hit so it's been a pain to keep updating. Since it comes down to this, I just wanted to say thank you for all you readers who commented and give kudos to this story, and especially for keeping up with this story. However, I have no choice but to potentially put this story on PAUSE. Now, I said POTENTIALLY, meaning that if I have the time, I will update but if not, then I might be on hiatus for a long time. Again, I'm so sorry for telling you guys this. But do continued to comment. I really like to see what you guys write me and it really make me happy. Thank you and have fun reading this chapter.

There was nothing else to do except starting from the beginning. The next day, the two couples went to the elders and announce Jensen and Jared’s very much alive return, as well as to get back their property. The elders listened but couldn't do anything with the property. It was legally put up for sale and someone legally brought it. The property belonged to them now. However, the elders did take pity on the couple’s lost and granted them an acre of land to rebuild their life again, at the very edge of the forest.

Jensen didn't seem too happy about the place but Jared was ecstatic. After all, he did grow up in a forest himself. And loser can’t be chooser, anyway. 

The alphas went to gather some building materials in the forest while both the omegas gossiped and talked. More like Chad gossiped and talked. Jared just sat there, smiling and listening.

The business with Daneel seemed to be forgotten for the meanwhile, but sometimes, Jensen would stay awake, clenching his fists and grinding his teeth in anger. Jared knew better than to approach his alpha when he was that.

“…So Wendy finally got herself pregnant and now she’s going to marry a beta.” Chad laughed.

“Um, Sorry, who?” Jared asked.

“Oh, Wendy. She’s a beta so she thinks that she’s so much better than omegas like us. She used to brag about capturing herself a great alpha, or something. She even had her eye on Luke and Jen for a while, you know? But in the end, she’s pregnant with a beta and now she can’t do anything but marry him. Oh, the shame is just rolling off of her.” Chad chuckled. “Heard that he’s also the town blacksmith’s son. The ugly one.”

Jared smiled at Chad’s satisfaction as he continued bringing up times when the beta got on his nerve. 

Just then the two alphas made it home, with woods and logs on their shoulders. Chad immediately went to greet his alpha, while Jared followed him. 

After the whole ordeal, Jensen didn't seem to be angry nor avoided Jared anymore. Whatever he need, he didn’t hesitate to speak out and ordered Jared to do it. Like a real alpha. And Jared didn’t hesitate to obey every one of them. In fact, Jensen didn’t even hesitate to get closer to Jared. Even though Jensen didn’t directly touch him, Jared could felt Jensen’s warmth radiating on his back when they sleep at night. The alpha also didn’t mind staring at him every chance he got and when he got caught by Chad and Luke, or even Jared himself, Jensen made no move to hide his look and continued staring. All Jared could do was blushed and a small glimmer of hope was implanted in Jared’s heart.

“How’s the building materials coming along?” Chad asked as he led his husband and Jensen to the table for lunch.

“Pretty good. We have mostly everything now and will probably start building in a day or so.”

“Oh, that’s good to hear.”

“Yeah, you would be happy to know that, Chad, since Jay and I alway seem to bother you two.” Jensen joked as he automatically handed his items to Jared.

Chad and Luke laughed at the joke.

The couples then proceeded to have lunch. Chad cooing at his baby while he fed the little babe. Seeing the imitate scene made Jared's heart clenched and for a split second, he wanted one of his own. A little babe who will smile for him and let him love it for all his heart’s worth. A little babe who will look at him like he’s the center of the universe. A babe with beautiful green eyes…

Jared touched his stomach. It had been quite some times after his and Jensen first mating and he still didn’t show any signs of expecting. Omegas were said to be the most fertile, especially during their heat, but it looked like Jared’s wasn’t as lucky. If he was pregnant, would his mate think of him differently? Would his alpha show at least some compassion toward his own flesh and blood? 

Guess he would never know.

Thinking about this, Jared suddenly remembered that his next heat will be approaching soon. That explained the fatigue that he was having these couple of weeks.

“...Ay? Jay!?” 

Jared snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at the three people looking at him. 

“Sorry. What is it?”

“Luke just said that after the construction of your new house, he and Jen would like to join in the fall hunt.”

“Oh, okay.”

Chad gave Jared a funny look before asking, “Is that fine with you? The alphas will be gone for weeks.”

Jared turned to look at his mate, who silently just stared at him. Jared furrowed his brows because he didn’t understand why his alpha need his permission to hunt. Jensen had always done everything his way, without notifying Jared of anything, so why now? Jared was completely puzzled.

“Well, it’s up to the two of them. I don’t know what to say in this matter.” Jared smiled.

“It’s just that the fall hunt is the longest hunt that the village alphas participate and many didn't go because of the weather. Plus, this time is usually the time where many new couples give births. Luke couldn’t go last year because I was expecting. I was just asking if there’s any (reason) you would want Jen to stay instead.” 

Jared was still confused when it hit him.

“Oh-Oh no! I’m not expecting.” Jared blushed and quickly looked to his alpha, “At least, I think I’m not.”

“Alright, if you say so. Luke could go this year, I guess.” Chad sighed as his mate immediately brighten up, “I guess we do need the extra food now that we have this boy right here.” And Chad went to tease his little babe, who giggled at his mother’s tickling fingers.

Jared smiled and nodded while his alpha just ate in aloofness.

\----------  
The next few were spent building their new home. It wasn’t big or grand as the original home and Jensen knew that he will have to build his whole life over again. It will take many years and great determination but there was nothing else to do but move forward. And this time, he will do everything right and better than previously, especially now that he had a mate. 

Jensen climbed down from the incomplete roof to his mate bringing him a cup of water. His mate, who didn’t look any different than anyone, except probably his status as an omega, his height and built for an omega, and his twitching ears on top of his messy hair, seemed to have the biggest and brightest smile. Jensen will never admit it but he gradually came to like Jared’s smile, especially when it was for him. When he smile, his face seemed so free and relax, with those white grinning teeth and dimples. Jared simply looked beautiful.

Jensen accepted the cup and immediately gulped it down. He never knew he could actually think of someone like this. The word, ‘beautiful’, was a word that he used to describe omegas that suit his taste. Omegas that have slender bodies and appealing faces, who are sweet-scented and dressed in fine clothing. Not someone who have a large enough built and height to be considered an alpha, nor someone who was an abomination. But when Jensen truly look, with no judgment and prejudice, Jared was one of a kind. And it’s massively embarrassing for Jensen to admit it.

Jensen handed the cup back to Jared and just as he expected, his return was received by another smile by his mate. Jensen turned his head and climbed back to work with a red face.

\----------

Jared fumbled around the kitchen, walking nervously back and forth, debating if he should really go into town. The kitchen was missing a few ingredients. Usually Chad or Luke was the one who did the shopping but they went to visit Chad’s family and won’t be back for another day or so. Jensen was still working on the construction so that leave Jared to do the chores. And now he needed to cook dinner.

Jared knew that he will be shunned if he went into town. Everybody already knew he’s a half-breed and he knew how they will treat him. He didn't want to once again be humiliated. He learned from his youth. But if he didn't go then he and Jen will not have anything to eat tonight. His alpha had already worked hard on their new home and he wanted to be as helpful as he could. Jared guessed he would have to cross his finger and hope for the best. 

Jared grabbed the basket and put on a head cloth before walking into the village market. 

He didn’t dare come out into the village unless he had important things do and most of the time, this was done at dusk or dawn, where everyone was settled in their own home and couldn't bother him. But this time, he would have to walk among the villagers and it was a bit frightening for him.

At the same time, he couldn’t help but marvel at the magnificent homes and life that happen during the day time. It was just as he remembered it. Children laughing and playing together. Adults talking and gossiping with each other. So much that Jared actually thought no one will notice him. 

When he entered the market, he wrapped the head cloth around his face as to avoid everyone’s view and headed straight to find the food he needed. 

So far, he managed to escape the shops pretty quick before they have any questions to ask, which increased his hope of getting home free. 

As he was about to pay for the groceries, a hard tug on his head cloth. He turned to look and saw a bunch of children snickering as they all pulled on his cloth.

“Why do you wear this, mister?” One asked.

“Are you a creeper or something?” Another snickered.

“Please stop” Jared pleaded and tried to yank back the cloth but the rowdy bunch just continued. Jared's nerve came back and he nervously pulled the clothed back but the kids seemed to think that this was a game and continued until they managed to topple him over and ripped the cloth form his head.

Everyone gasped as they look at the scene. 

“He has ears!” A child cried.

The children ran away, screaming and calling everyone to look at Jared.

Jared scuffled to find the cloth. Without knowing about it, Jared’s tears started falling down and blurred his vision. This was what he was afraid of and he prayed that he didn’t have to repeat this again but now…

“Eww, look, a half-breed. One of its parents is a human. That’s disgusting.”

“I thought it was fake but we really do have a half breed in the village.”

The crowd started whispering while some of the children began to pull his ears, while some just laughed and yelled him to leave the village. 

Jared covered himself and begged for the humiliation to be finished. 

“Grandgran...” Jared cried. But unlike his past, there will be no granny to help him this time.

“Grandgran…Grandgran…” Jared sobbed.

Suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder and Jared was shoved into someone’s warm chest. A loud growl emitted deep within the person and Jared cried as he took cover under his alpha’s chest.

The crowd gasped and quickly leave the scene, while some brave one still stood to lecture Jensen on his action about protecting his mate.

“Get up.” Jensen ordered and Jared quickly obeyed. Just as he removed himself from his alpha, his face was immediately shoved back into Jensen’s chest. Jensen had his arms around Jared’s waist as he growled at the weres and lead them away from the crowd.

When they got home, Jensen immediately pushed Jared aside.

“Why the hell did you went there?! I told you to stay home!”

Jared coward at the angry alpha, tears forming in his eyes again.

“S-Sorry…Alpha.” Jared whispered, not daring to look at his mate.

Jensen exhaled and walked around in circle with his fist clenched. Jared whine in response. His inner were didn't want to upset his mate and now he was overwhelmed to go and beg for Jensen's forgiveness. But right now, Jared didn't think his alpha would kindly accept his apology. This thought had him shed a few tears. He really didn't want Jensen to be upset.

Suddenly, Jensen pulled Jared into his chest. 

Jared’s eye widened at the action and he suddenly forgot how to breathe.

“Don’t ever do that again. If I wasn’t there on time, you could’ve…just don’t ever do that again. I’ll take care of everything.” Jensen said as he put his head to the omega's neck and inhaled the warm scent of his mate. 

Jared nodded and slowly brought his hands to wrap around his alpha’s strong back. 

"I'm Sorry, alpha."

Tears continued to fell from his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and Kudos are very much appreciated.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all. I'm back for a little chapter. I really need to finish this story. MEGA MEGA MEGA SORRY SORRY for all those that pleaded with me. So Sorry!!!!

The half-breed- No, Jared - was starting to look weird. When he first met the omega, he was abnormally large being an omega, with disgusting ears, and ugly tan skin. But now, the omega seemed to glow. Instead of ugly tan skin, it was sun-kissed smooth skin. And instead of disgusting ears, it was cute soft ears. Jensen thought it was kind of adorable how he could immediately see Jared’s reaction through his ears, like when he dropped them when Jensen have to go to work or perked them up when Jensen came home. It was endearing- and Jensen didn’t know why his heart skipped a beat every time. 

And Jensen also didn’t know why he embraced the omega.

It just made him so angry seeing his village tortured the omega.

And he shouldn’t. 

At least, he didn’t want to.

But then, he saw the omega’s tear and his inner wolf begged to comfort him, automatically driving his body to embrace the omega.

It was only when he felt the omega’s hand holding onto him that he realized what he had done.

After that, he led them back home, without saying a word. Seeing that the omega seemed fine now, he left, despite seeing the omega’s ear dropped.  
He needed to get away to think about what he just did.

The sun had already gone down as he walked aimlessly down the village street, not knowing where to go.

“Jensen?” A voice called to him.

He turned to look and saw Angie standing there, wide-eyed. 

Before he can say anything, the omega ran to hug him.

“Oh my gosh! It really was you! I thought you were dead!” The omega cried to him.

Feeling the omega’s body against his, Jensen suddenly pushed her away from him.

Angie took a few steps back in surprised but immediately got her composure back. Taking no offense, she wiped her tears away and smiled at him.

“I-I’m sorry.” Jensen mumbled out, shocked as to why he just did that.

For a split second, he noticed how her body felt foreign to him. Like it didn’t fit him, like it didn’t feel right.

She came to cup his face, making him dodged her. At last, she sighed and said, “I’m glad you’re well, Jen. I was so worried. Everyone thought you’re gone. I really missed you when you’re gone. But you look well. Please do tell me what happened?”

Jensen swallowed, looking at her, unable to open his mouth to say anything.

Angie looked intently at him. 

“Why do you look so troubled?” She asked.

Like always, she always knew how to read him.

“I have time if you wanted someone to talk to. I’m always here to listen.”

Jensen hesitated for a second, not sure if he can do that. 

His mind went back to the omega, waiting for him at home.

But then, Angie’s warm hand touches him, making him remembered all the good time they spent together, and he slowly nodded, forcing himself not to push her away again.

Honestly, he just wanted someone to talk to.

 

Instead of the usual brothel that he expected, Angie led him to a small shabby home.

Before he could ask, the omega answered, “It’s my home.”

Jensen looked the omega in shock.

He thought that brothel workers could never get their own place, or anything for that matter. They were under the order of the brothel until their last breath.

“Well, come on it.” She invited him.

Jensen watched as she made her way inside, turning to smile at him.

Jensen followed.

 

The omega pour him a cup of warm tea as he looked around. The place was quite empty, except for a small bedding by the lit fireplace.

“How did you get this place?” Jensen asked.

Angie smiled and shrugged her shoulder. Jensen knew not to continue further.

“What about you? I would love to hear what happen when you went missing but now I know there’s something else that troubling you. So why the long face?” Angie asked as she   
took a sip out of her tea.

Jensen looked down at the clear tea cup, not knowing where to start.

“Take your time.” Angie said to him, concerned.

Jensen thought to Jared. How his heart ran when the omega’s near him. How he actually like the omega’s smile now more than his tears. He hate his tears. How he sometimes forgot that he’s mated to a half-breed. How he remembered he’s mated to a half-breed. Mated to Jared.

Thinking of Jared as his mate suddenly filled his whole body with excitement and happiness. 

Jared’s his. His mate. His omega.

Without knowing, Jensen’s face was painted with a soft smile.

Angie smiled at the alpha, “So love problem it is?”

Jensen startled at her words, “N-NO!”

Jensen looked guiltily at the omega, before whispering, “I hope not.”

Angie laughed out loud, causing the alpha to look at her in concerned.

After cracking herself up a good minute, Angie finally calmed down and wiped the tears from her eyes.

“Oh my, my, my. What do we have here? Jensen- the once mighty alpha who everyone want praised and love- was now behaving like a little child denying his feeling.”

Her words caused him to blush.

“Does this have to do with your omega?” She asked.

Jensen nodded.

“I don’t know why but now this-“Jensen grabbed at his heart, “-hurts.”

Angie looked at him smugly.

“Every time he smiles, it hurt. Every time he cried, it hurt even more. And I don’t know what to do. I don’t know what this pain is. I don’t want to know what this pain is. But it hurts and I hate it.” Jensen grinded his teeth. “What’s happening to me?”

Angie smiled at the poor alpha.

“Love. Love was what happened to you.” Angie told him.

Jensen make a face, “You can’t be-“

“Love is what happened to you. And it hurts because you keep denying it.” 

Angie moved her hand to hold Jensen’s hand.

“Jensen. Listen to your heart.”

“I don’t know what it mean?” Jensen replied.

“You kept saying that you hate him because he’s a half-breed right?” Angie asked, “Do you still hate him?”

Jensen wanted to say yes, but the moment the word popped into his head, he growled in anger at himself. Where did all the hate go?

“Jensen, if he were to be gone tomorrow, would you be happy?” 

Jensen growled louder at the thought.

NO! 

Jared cannot go anywhere without his permission. 

Jared was his. His Omega.

Angie smiled at him again, before she start slipping her gown over her shoulder, exposing her breast to him.

Jensen immediately looked away.

He’s not sure if he’s looking away in embarrassment or something else because he have seen too many naked bodies to not care. In fact, he would be delighted at someone who   
presented themselves to himself, like the good old time.

But now he couldn’t meet the ex-prostitute’s body, or eyes.

“Angie, Please-“Jensen begun to say but Angie just grabbed his wrist and brought it to cup her left breast.

Jensen immediately pushed her away and stood up, ready to run away.

“Angie, please. I didn’t came here for that.” Jensen said as he turned toward the door.

Angie let out a sad laughed, while still on the floor.

Jensen stopped and turned to look at her.

She smiled her wicked smile back at him.

“Now tell me Jensen. What could possibly make you reject me like that?” 

She sat up and fixed her gown.

“When you find the answer to that. Let yourself know.”

Jensen turned back to the door and stormed out.

“And me too!” Angie called after him.

 

Jensen looked at his hand in shock. Why did he do that? Why does everything feel so wrong? Angie was his best service girl. He had never refused an invitation from any omega before. 

But the moment he touched her. A picture popped into his head.

A picture of a sad lonely omega, sitting all by himself in a cold empty home, shedding his tears late into the night.

And it broke his heart.

The only one that he should be touching and loving was only his mate.

His mate. His lonely beautiful mate, who was at home right now.

Finally, Jensen knew where to go.

 

Jared sat by the table, plates filled with cold food, waiting for his alpha. 

He knew that he should already clean the table for over an hour already but every time he touched the plates, he think of his alpha and what he would said if you were to come home right now. 

Jared knew that he didn’t need to do this but he couldn’t help it. 

Somehow, after the little embrace earlier, hope suddenly sprung up inside his heart. And he knew that it was silly to think anything of it but he couldn’t get rid of the memory of his alpha’s warmth and comfort. How safe and love he felt being held inside Jensen’s chest.

If only time could stop and he could enjoyed the moment forever.

But now it seemed that it was all once again lost, as the moment they arrived home, Jensen left again. 

Jared didn’t know why Jensen did what he did but he was happy for a little while. 

It was enough. It should be enough.

Jared’s tears started falling, without him knowing it.

But it wasn’t.

And Jared felt even more dead.

 

Jared wiped his eyes but it seemed that his eyes have a mind of their own, as no matter how much he tried, it won’t stop.

Suddenly, the door busted open, startling Jared.

Jared turned to look and saw Jensen standing by the door, his chest rising up and down like he had just ran.

Jensen narrowed his eyes at Jared before quickly striding toward him.

Jared stood to meet the alpha but was immediately engulfed into a tight embrace.

Jensen exhaled a big gulp of his omega and nuzzled deeper into his neck.

Jared stood in shock.

 

Jensen can’t help but think how right this was. How perfectly their body fit into one another.

“A-Alpha?” Jared asked in concern.

Jensen grabbed the omega’s face and roughly slammed their lips together.

Jared stood in shock.

Jensen stood in happiness.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah~ It's so hard being a student and finding inspirations for continuing writing. Sorry folks! Honestly, at this point, I just wanted to finish this work ASAP. What to do!??   
> And no promises on updating anytime soon. Sorry!!

Even though Jared tried his best to understand his Alpha, he was still baffled by everything that he did. Such as k-kissing him out of nowhere, without any explanation, then never talked about it nor touched him again.

After he kissed Jared, Jensen just moved to the table and started eating the cold food, without saying anything. Jared just stood there, looking at him in shock, expecting maybe some sort of explanation. 

And when they went to bed, Jensen turned the other way, immediately falling asleep, still not saying anything. Jared couldn’t help but keep thinking about what had just happened and what it possibly mean. 

Before he finally fell asleep at almost morning, Jared had come to the conclusion that he probably dreamt all of it and Jensen had never kissed him.  
It was better that way.

And when morning came, Jensen continued to sit still, eating his breakfast without saying a word.

Jared learned not to hope or ask.

*****

Jensen could not say why he did what he did. He saw his omega crying and it broke his heart. Before he knew it, he was inhaling his mate’s comfy scent, rubbing his scent into the omega’s skin, marking him. Then, the thoughts of his mate smelling like him, excited him and then suddenly his lips flew to meet Jared’s.

His mate’s lips were soft and sweet and Jensen almost lost his control not to force his way into Jared’s mouth and just taste.

But then Jared move away from him in surprised and Jensen broke back into reality.

Suddenly, he realized what he had done. He had again forced his desire unto his mate again.

The surprise and shock plastered on Jared’s face made him feel guilty. An ugly feeling erupted inside his chest, making him stumbled backward. He didn’t want to see that face on Jared, on his mate. 

He realized he had no right to do that. Not anymore.

Unable to justify his actions, Jensen couldn’t mutter any explanation to Jared and instead decided that the best thing he could do was to just took a seat and ate in silent.  
The surprised and shock was still on Jared’s face but he didn’t say anything.

Jensen felt guilt.

*****

When they went to bed, Jensen pretended to sleep, not facing his mate. He could tell that Jared was still awake, contemplating what had just occurred earlier, but like the quiet person he was, Jared still didn’t ask.

Finally, when Jensen sensed that Jared had slept, he turned to face his omega.

Jensen didn’t know why he didn’t realize it sooner, but his omega looked more radiant now than ever, even against this darkness.

Jared’s long eyelashes casted shadows against his cheeks, and his soft lips were open slightly to breathe. He looked so calm and peaceful.

It melted Jensen’s heart.

Jensen couldn’t help but touch the omega’s face, feeling what he should already felt. 

Ever since Jensen had force Jared to be his mate, the only contact that they made was when Jensen violated him. 

Thinking of all the horrendous action he had done, Jensen clenched his teeth, anger slowly building up at himself.

When he really thought about it, Jared had never done wrong. It was just the wrong time and place that he smelt Jared’s enticing scent and mated him. He knew that when omega went into heat, they had no control over any alpha who approached them and Jared was no exception. He was supposed to be the one in control of his lust, but he was not, and then he had to go and claimed Jared.

If someone was the wrong one, then it would have been him.

But even though he committed so many sins against Jared, he still stood by Jensen’s side. Jensen didn’t want to admit it but now, he could say that Jared saved his life. It was a fact.

He didn’t know how he did it but while he was unconscious, Jared helped carried him and healed him. And then when he fit rock-bottom, Jared still stood by his side, helping him build up his life again.

It embarrassed him to no end.

But it also filled his heart with love.

He had been too blind to acknowledge all the sacrifice that Jared made for him. He had been too blinded by his hatred and he took it out on his poor omega, who had done nothing wrong.

If only he could go back in time and right his wrongdoing.

Jared deserved someone better than him.

Someone who did not use force and hit him.

Someone who cherished and love him.

And Jensen was not that someone.

But he will try.

He didn’t know how but he will try.

And the first thing was that he will try to not force Jared anymore.

*****

Jared’s skin felt warm and soft under his fingers.

Jensen wanted to grasp it.

But he could not.

Not yet.

*****

Jensen was silent for the whole week, only speaking a few words when necessary. Also, the alpha suddenly took an interest in helping around the house. Without him noticing, the water well tanks are filled with water, the wood had been cut, the dishes were clean, and the front yard are scraped. But every time Jared turned to ask Jensen, Jensen suddenly became busy with something.

Also, strangely enough, Jared now feel the alpha’s eyes on him everywhere he went, especially when he was making breakfast.

He could feel the alpha’s gaze following him every step he took.

And it made him very uncomfortable.

He didn’t know what those looks meant.

Was his alpha mad at him again?

Was he content with him?

Did he wanted to say something?

Jared was not sure but he didn’t want to ask. He didn’t need any trouble so early in the morning.

*****

Soon enough, the Fall hunt arrived.

Before the sun even rises, Jensen was getting his weapons ready for the hunt and Jared was preparing his alpha’s meal.

He didn’t know how long it will take them to get to the hunting ground but Jared made sure to pack as much as he could for Jensen. 

It was only in his omega nature to do so.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Jared dropped what he was doing to go answered it.

It was luke, all ready in his gears and weapons.

Luke smiled at him when he opened the door, “Good morning Jared, I’m here for Jen. Is he ready yet?”

Jared greeted back, “Oh, come on it, Luke. Jensen is still getting ready. He’s over there.” Jared pointed to Jensen, who looked up to see his friend.

Luke made his way to Jensen, while Jared returned to his chore.

Luke laughed at his friend, who gave him an annoyed look.

“What?” Jensen growled.

“Hm. It’s odd to see that I’m the one who came to get you instead of the other way around isn’t it, Jen?” Luke said as he took a seat next to Jensen.

“Whatever.” Jensen mumbled.

“Now you finally know why I always took my time. I guess you also don’t want to leave right? Because of a certain someone?” Luke teased.

Jensen stabbed him with his bow, causing Luke to cry in pain.

Jared just blushed from his spot.

After Luke had helped Jensen finished prepared his weapons, and Jared had finished his meal preparation.

It was time to depart.

Jensen and Luke made their way to the door, as Jared handed Jensen the big meal package, wrapped nicely in fresh green leaves.

“Have a well trip and may both of you hunt well.” Jared smiled.

“Thank you, Jared.” Luke smiled back.

Jensen didn’t say anything but just stared at the omega.

He slowly brought his hand to almost grasp the omega’s slim shoulder but then dropped it.

Jared looked in surprised.

Jensen opened his mouth a few time as to say something but couldn’t. Finally, he just nodded before quickly turned away from the omega. Luke was surprised at his friend’s   
action but waved back to Jared before following Jensen away.

Jared was disappointed that Jensen didn’t say anything. For a split second, he thought the alpha was going to say something to him.  
He guessed not.

*****

For the following week, Jared was quite lonely.

This was the first time that Jensen had gone for a long time and it made the house so cold. Without the alpha, everything looked dark and gloomy. 

Every time he woke up, Jared had to tell himself that he only needed to cook for himself, since Jensen was no longer there. And when he went to sleep, he had to force himself to   
close his eyes as suddenly the bed was too big for him alone and every corner look scary.

During the daytime, Jared either went to catch up with Chad or stay to do a little gardening him his tiny backyard garden.

Chad tried to look like he didn’t care about Luke but he could never finish laughing at his jokes, or how he couldn’t drop his eyes when looking at his baby.

“Why should I worry about him? It’s not like we’re newlywed anymore. I know he’s going to come back. He has to. Or else!” Chad said as he held his hand up in a fist.

“What about you, Jay? You miss Jen?” Chad asked, wriggling his eyebrows at Jared.

Unlike Chad, Jared blushed and nodded. He comfortable enough with Chad to show that he did care for his alpha, even when it looked like his feelings are not returned.

Chad laughed at his innocent gestures and teased him for it, which made him blushed even more.

“Ah! Have you heard about the newly appointed elder and his family?” Chad asked.

Jared shook his head. He knew that just recently one of the elders passed away due to old age and the news was spread throughout the whole village. Being appointed as an elder was a big deal as they are considered the wisest, bravest, and masters of all. But the death of one was even more important. Having taken on a huge role, it was on customary that his funeral would be a big one.

However, Jared didn’t hear of one appointed so early.

“Well, it seemed that it caused quite a ruckus since the new elder’s family weren’t our native but moved here from the north.” Chad explained.

As Chad told him before, one of the requirement to become an elder was to be born and raised here in the same land, to safeguard security and customs. There were many dangers from an elder of a different land.

“Well, technically he was born here but his family moved to the north where he grew up and started his family. He just recently moved back here with his family and somehow, he just got appointed, which is super weird.” Chad explained more as he rocked his baby to sleep.

Jared didn’t know what to contribute in this sort of information as he was also an outsider.

“But!” Chad turned to look at him excitedly, “Most of the talk was about his son.”

Jared choked out a laugh. Of course, Chad would talk about guys.

“When I went to the market a couple of days ago, on every stall, every omegas and betas were talking so dreamily of the son, which I could only guess is an alpha. It seemed that he had very fair skin and dreamy eyes and big bulging muscle-according to everyone. But I haven’t had the luck of meeting him yet so now I’m very curious.” Chad laughed.

Jared just smiled at his friend’s amusement.

**Author's Note:**

> Please commented and give kudos to let me know how you guys liked it and i'll tried to upload as soon as possible. thank you all for reading.


End file.
